Locked Hearts and Purity Rings
by athousandtimesover
Summary: Bella is in Seattle working for a record label with her friends Alice and Rose when they meet these beautiful, talented, and perfect musicians. Edward is great for Bella, the catch, her purity ring. Which means no Drugs, Alcohol, or Sex. Major Angst.
1. First Sight

**Hey everyone. Please read and enjoy. It's a Twilight fanfic; Edward and Bella, But not to worry Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett will be there, wreaking havoc, in human ways. Warning: bad language and angst. Expect unexpected twists. **

**Thank you Happy-in-the-rain XXX I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you. Thanks for the title too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you Fanfiction =] I also don't own Fireflies by Owl City. [The song used.] **

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

I groaned, it's Monday morning and I have to go to work. Shit. Really that's all I can say. Not only do I hate work, but I hate Mondays on top of that. I looked at the alarm clock as it screamed at me, 5:30. This should be fun.

I work for a record label, which is actually pretty good. The downside: my boss wants me to explore the country searching for "the next big thing" as he puts it. My translation: he's a lazy ass who's paying me to do what he doesn't want to. The only thing I liked was the music I got to listen to, on the rare occasion is was actually kind of good, and the pay. I really wanted to be a music producer, but I have to work my way to the top.

I rolled over in my bed, a nice big fluffy full size, pulling my pillow over my head. It may seem small to other people, but I fit perfectly on it, my bed that is. It also left more space in my room. That's right, I'm a conservative person when if comes to things like that. I'm not in a hotel at least; thank The Lord. My company said since I'm here for six months I might as well get comfortable. They moved most of my furniture here and I made myself at home in this lovely flat. My east window faced the morning sun, and the rest of Seattle.

"Bella if you don't turn that damn thing off I'm going to smash it to bits, you'll get up late tomorrow, lose your job, and become a hobo living on the street. The sad thing is, if I walked by, Id say I told you so, and drop my change in the nearest drain instead of your hands." Alice. I knew it was her because if it was Rosalie, she'd have let out a string of profanities, hit me in the head, and walked out giving me death threats. Alice on the other hand went for the, ruin your life approach. Still, it worked.

I rolled over, and put my hand on the button, stopping the alarm clock mid screech. I pushed the covers off me and walked over to my bathroom, thankful we each had our own.

"Thank you," I heard Alice yell back to me as she skipped out of my room and into the kitchen. I smelled the coffee as soon as I stepped out of the shower, and brushed my hair, it was brown, not terribly exciting but it still managed to have that tinge that set it apart from most generic shades of brown. It was pretty long, a little more than halfway down my back. I let it dry naturally, as I got dressed, so it would have some natural curl to it. I chose black pinstripe pants and black ballet flats that had small bows on them near the toes. My shirt was a white cashmere sweater that hung low off one shoulder. Just because it was April didn't mean too much in Seattle, it was still cold.

I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, because if I didn't Rosalie and Alice would give me Hell, and I walked out to get my coffee.

Alice, my co-worker, and best friend since Forks High School, was a petite girl. Her tiny frame was delicate, but she didn't take crap. Her pixie like face was surrounded by her spiky black hair. Her wide eyes, black as night, contrasted with her pale face. She pulled me into a hug before she made me turn around to see Rosalie coming out of her room.

She was awake, and showered, but she looked dead on her feet. She stumbled on the carpet and fell forward onto the couch head first. Alice and I laughed at her as she got up and came to get some coffee. I took a sip of mine and took in her appearance.

Her long blonde hair was gorgeous, only a little shorter than mine. Her piercing blue eyes were tired and slightly unfocused as she ate a piece of toast, courtesy of Alice. Her full lips, pale face, perfect body, could draw any guys' attention away from whatever he was doing, just by walking into a room.

"Rough morning Rosie?" I asked her.

"It's too cold here," she said. "I hate this assignment." She worked with me, and was also my best friend, but since diaper days with my mom, and then Forks with Charlie. "I miss Phoenix and the dry dessert heat. I also miss LA and the scorching sun." She groaned, and took a sip of her coffee. "I mean even Forks was warmer at this time of year. It sucks."

"I agree," I said. It was weird, how could anyone stand this much rain, and clouds, and cold. I didn't understand it.

"Oh don't be Debby Downers," Alice chastised as she put her mug in the dishwasher. I took my last sip and quickly followed her. Rosalie wasn't far behind as she grabbed her Gucci bag and leather coat. I slipped into my Wool Pea Coat and Alice got into her Ann Taylor Loft coat. Yeah, we had money. I grabbed my metro card and we walked out the door.

As soon as we did, my Blackberry buzzed from my pocket. I ignored it, knowing who it was, and when we got out of the elevator, and walked through the lobby it buzzed again. I ignored it again, as Alice's rang out suddenly:

**I'd like to make myself believe****  
****That planet earth turns slowly****  
****It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep****  
****Cuz everything is never as it seems**

Instead of ignoring it like I did, Alice sighed, and reached into her coat pocket. I looked over at Rosalie, who was also frowning, and made a face. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and looked down at her Ugg boots, which her black skinny jeans were securely tucked into.

We were three blocks from the metro and we needed to go, fast, or we'd miss our train. Alice, still on the phone, with an exasperated expression, looked at her watch and sped up with us. I hadn't been listening to Alice knowing that all she would hear was this and that and blah, blah, blah, but I looked up when she said the next thing out of her mouth.

"Her phone must be on silent, because we didn't hear it," she said innocently, convincingly. I mouthed 'thank you,' and reached into my pocket, and put my phone on silent instead of vibrate. She smiled and Rosalie bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Suddenly Alice's face changed, "We're going where?!" She paused and listened, then made a face, wrinkling her nose and creasing her forehead. "Okay, fine. We'll be there." Another pause, "No, it's not a problem, I'm just shocked." She put out her arm and signaled for us to stop. We ducked into a Starbucks to get out of the cold. "Thank you," she said, even though anyone with sense knew she was far from thankful at the moment. "Bye," her tone was cold, and her words were getting clipped. It wasn't normal for her, which kind of scared me.

We found a booth in the back and sunk in, without ordering anything, and Alice put her head in her hands. We all noticed everyone in the room, girls and guys alike, turned to envy stare at us as we strutted around. It felt weird. In my mind they were all staring at Rose and Alice, and then they'd look at me and try to figure out how I belonged in the group.

"He's pissed that you didn't answer your phone Bella," Alice grumbled. "Gawd, that Mike Newton is a total douche." She shook her head. "It was a freaking phone," she said.

"What did he want that got you into this attitude? I know from experience it's hard to do," I asked, as Rosie pulled out her iPhone and was typing notes and fixing her schedule around.

"He wants us to drop EVERYTHING today and take the day off. Instead of the office he wants us to go out tonight, and drop by a few of the clubs, checking out a few of the bands."

"Isn't that what we do anyway? What he's paying us to do?" I asked.

"Not exactly, Bella," she told me. "He wants us to go and he said, 'dress sexy' and kick back. Then on top of that he said he's e-mailing you a list of where to go and if the performers have any prospects." She pulled out her phone and sent Angela, the girl at our office, a text saying we wouldn't be there today. The she looked back at me, "He also said, and I'm using his words here 'that we might find performers, if we put ourselves out there more.'"

My jaw dropped, and Rosalie froze, her hands on her 'keypad,' and looked up. Both our eyes were wide with shock. A string of profanities came out of Rosie's mouth after a moment.

I was totally pissed, Alice was right, Mike was a total douche. He wanted us to get all dressed up and sleep with guys for his gain. He was just jealous because he wanted me, always has, and he never got me. For one, I saw right through his crap, and two, he was a total creeper.

"Well," I said through my teeth, "I guess we're going clubbing." I got up and they followed me, toward the door, bracing ourselves for the cold air.

"I'll go clubbing," Rose said beside me, "But if anyone even thinks about touching anyone of us, they're dead. I'm not kidding, I took shit all through high school and I'm done with it. I swore when I started college I'd be the cold bitch and anyone who doesn't like that can screw themselves." Her eyes were glowing with rage, as we walked out of Starbucks.

"Where does he want us to go Bella?" Alice said as we rounded the corner that led us to our flat. There was still ice on the side walk and I was watching my feet, so I wouldn't trip. I was accident prone, yeah for me! With my luck, it was amazing I wasn't in the ground pushing daisies yet.

"Screw where he wants us to go," I answered her. "We'll go where we want," I said. Rosalie cheered at my rebel behavior that was unlike me, and Alice giggled a 'way-to-go Bella.'

*** * ***

"Rose, that was genius," I said.

"Thank you Bella," she smiled innocently, although it didn't fit after what she just did. "I learned at a very young age that charming the door man doesn't work anymore; you have to work a little to get into clubs."

"Rosalie," Alice giggled. "All he asked for was your ID; you didn't have to almost flash him, he was going to let you in."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rosalie whined, as we made our way to the bar. The place was packed, and it was the second place on or list; the one we came up with ourselves. The first one we went to "Thunder" was suck-ish. Not only did the DJ suck, but so did the service, and then the band. We ended up running out unable to control our laughter.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked. We turned towards him and our mouths dropped, he was huge. He had to be closer to seven feet than to six, and he was ripped, as you could see through his from fitting T-shirt.

"Appletini," Alice was able to squeak out. Her eyes popping out of her head at the guy before us. He laughed, and turned to Rosalie, "scotch," was managed as she looked up and down over and over. When he turned to me, I rolled my eyes, he was hot, but he had to be barely twenty-one, even with his height. "Just a coke," I said to him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Designated driver?"

I raised my left hand, "Nope, purity ring." His eyes grew wide, and I laughed, always the same reactions, no matter who I told. Shock! People didn't seem to believe it possible I was twenty four and still hadn't 'gotten any.' In reality it wasn't really that hard.

"When does the band go on?" I asked as he set our drinks in front of us.

He looked at his watch, "in about five minutes," he said. "What are your names?" he asked us.

"I'm Alice," she shoved her hand forward, and his hand practically swallowed hers it was so tiny. "That's Rosalie" she said pointing to the blonde next to me. "And that's Bella," she said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you girls," he said as he was called away to take more orders. We looked at the other two bartenders, they were huge too, and we looked back at each other, and laughed. Hello, Seattle, you're looking better already.

All of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went out even on the stage. There was no introduction, or anything to warn us, other than the sound of drumsticks, and the song began.

The moment the lights on stage came up, we were locked in place.

"Holy," Alice said.

"Shit," Rose finished for her.

Our eyes were locked on the four guys onstage… Alice, I thought almost fainted, but steadied herself, and sighed. They were like gods, and they seemed to know it. We were screwed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you go, chapter one is done and posted. I haven't actually written that much, but I'm pretty fast when inspiration hits me, I'll post the next chapter soon enough. Hopefully I'll come up with a schedule once school starts tomorrow. **

**R&R **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	2. We Are So Screwed

**Hey again! I told you I'd have this chapter up soon. This is actually sooner than I thought though, so I'm ahead of the game: For now. Enjoy what you can while you can.**

**Thank you Happy-in-the-rain! =] I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you. You're Amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you Fanfiction =]**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella POV**

They were beautiful, and mesmerizing. There was a really big one, with the build of that star quarter back that every guy wished he was, with dark hair, who was the drummer. He had the biggest smile on his face too. He had a mixture of boyish charms and masculinity. To the right of him was a really tall lanky blonde guy a playing bass. He was swaying slightly with the music, and every now and then he would lean towards the microphone in front oh him and sing backup vocals. The other two were cute, in an old world way. One was playing Guitar, and the other was singing.

They were really good, like, exceedingly so. I was surprised that they hadn't been picked up yet. From the look on Alice's and Rose's faces, they agreed with me. My foot was tapping and after one song I was sold; they had to be signed. The music was hypnotic, pulling me in, but still high energy enough for a club.

The guys were all around our age, probably older, but we couldn't be sure sitting this far away. We were going to move but decided it would be better to stay back here, where we could be at a safe distance from them. None of them in particularly stuck with me, but they were worth looking at, I'm not going to lie, even to myself.

After an hour of holding ourselves back, their set ended, and they said they'd be back next week. We smiled at that, looking at each other. Silently saying we'd be here next week, no doubt.

Out of nowhere they appeared at the bar, getting drinks. The biggest one, the drummer, ordered scotch, while the other three ordered Sam Adams. They sat down leaving a seat in between me and them. I thought they left it because they found me repulsive, but I was proven wrong when another guy came up to the bar. I turned away, not looking at the newcomer, and found Rose and Alice staring, completely oblivious to anyone but the guys.

"Bella, he's really cute," I heard. Alice had whispered from next to me. She sighed, and took a sip of her drink. Then she asked the bartender- Jacob, we found out his name when Rose asked for her second scotch- for a shot. That pulled Rosalie out of her trance, and my eyes grew wide.

"Alice, really?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down, but still loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "You normally don't get shots unless you want to get flat our wasted." Alice turned to glare at her, finally ripping her eyes off the fine men behind me.

"I just wanted it to calm my nerves Rose; I'm not going to get wasted. If I did in fact want to get wasted, which I don't, I would have just asked for vodka." Rosalie put her hands up in surrender and took a sip of her drink as Jacob set Alice's shot in front of her. She downed it, and asked for another one instantly. I bit my tongue, not wanting to say anything to set her off, and turned facing forward.

"Not it," I heard Rosalie say.

"Not it," Alice said after her.

"Not it," I said. We all three had our index fingers to our noses. They lowered theirs and I slowly followed in defeat. Damn! I groaned, and they looked at me pointedly. "Please, don't make me," I pleaded, hoping they would show some compassion. They looked at me, their expressions cold. Compassion, from my friends? Yeah right, maybe I was losing it.

I swirled in my seat, and came face to face with the most beautiful person ever to walk the Earth. I had to work hard to keep my mouth closed and I focused on not staring. He had green eyes, and his hair was an interesting shade, like bronze, I had never seen it before, but I loved it. He was well built, and Gawd was he sexy.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said with all the confidence I could muster.

He smiled. Oh Gawd that smile, it was crooked, and yet perfect in everyway. "Edward," he said. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it and shook it. I felt like an electric shock ran through me where we touched, but it felt good.

"You with the band?" I asked, motioning towards the group behind him.

"Yeah, I'm their producer and manager," he said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head, obviously proud, as he should be. "Well, that's a good thing because I work for a record label," his jaw dropped, and a look of pure shock came onto his beautiful face. I smiled and continued, "My friends and I here think you have a great shot at making it big," I told him. It was then that I realized he wasn't breathing.

"Edward you okay?" It wasn't me that said it; it was the big guy, the drummer, turning our way. I heard Rosalie mumble 'damn.' Edward shook his head, but then looked up at me. I let out a sigh of relief when he finally took a breath.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," I said. "I would never be mean enough to joke about something like that," I was trying to lighten the mood and it worked, a little.

He let out a small laugh, "Well, that's good."

"What's good?" The blonde turned our way as well. I wasn't sure but I thought I hear Alice gasp from behind me.

"Bella here works for a record label, she says we have great potential," his beautiful alluring eyes never left mine.

"Holy Fuck," the drummer said. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. He jumped out of his seat and picked me up, hugging me. "This is AWESOME!"

"Can't… breathe…" I was able to get out.

He laughed, "Sorry." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Emmett by the way."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. His grip steadied me as I was set down. My balance wasn't the best, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Garrett," the singer, the old-world-charm guy, came up to me next. "Thank you so much this is amazing."

"No problem," I said. I motioned behind me to Alice and Rose, "It's our job."

Emmett turned to look at the girls and I heard him mumble 'damn' as he walked over to introduce himself. I laughed, knowing who he would attach himself too. Poor Rose.

"I'm Jasper," the tall blonde said. He had a powerful grip, but it was gentle at the same time, which was sweet. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. He had a slight southern drawl.

"You too," I said. "Sweet name by the way, it's really cool."

He was beaming, "Thanks." He walked behind me to introduce himself to the girls.

"Eleazar," the guitar guy said. He didn't bother to shake my hand, but it didn't bother me, he seemed like a guy who stayed to himself more.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "You have a cool name too," he smiled slightly.

"So I've been told," he nodded his head and went around me to talk to the girls.

Edward turned away with an amused expression and took a sip of his beer. "So you really think you can sign us?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" I asked rhetorically. "My boss says we need someone new and 'fresh.'" He rolled his eyes at that, and I continued. "Don't doubt your abilities, embrace them, and they'll lead you to new heights."

"Where did you hear that?" his eyes pulled me in, they were like gorgeous glowing green orbs. There was a faint smile on his lips.

"I came up with it," I said. "I majored in music, but my minor was literature, it's kind of a gift I have, to come up with that kind of stuff on the spot." I took a sip of my coke and I felt his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you drinking coke in a bar?" he asked me incredulously. His eyebrows were arched into perfect curves, his eyes looking amused.

"Yep," I said. I wasn't going to bring my ring into this. I had enough looks of shock already for one night. Plus, it was good to keep him on the edge of his seat, wanting more. Too bad that's all he was getting.

"Okay," he said and took a sip of his beer. "So why are you here, in Seattle I mean?"

"My boss, who is too lazy to do this himself, wants us to travel the country in search for the next greatest thing," I said with fake enthusiasm. "We stay in each place for like six months, this is our third stop. Obviously we started in LA because we lived there, and worked our way through New York and Chicago. We just got settled in two weeks ago so we're here for just over five months."

"You don't sound too happy about that," he noted the slightly harsh tone in my voice.

"I wasn't," I sighed, then looked at him. "Until recently," he raised his eyebrows.

"So did you find any good bands?" he asked. There was a smile on his face, and glint in his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah we found this one band," I said, teasing. "They were really good and they had some experience playing a local club," I smiled.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, "That sounds like good news. So did this band get signed?" Oh, my gosh, the smile on his face had me melting and I had to fight hard to find words, then even harder to get them to make sense.

"They were planning on it, and so far it looks really good for them," I focused on my smile, trying not to over-do it. I didn't want to look crazy, but I couldn't think straight around him.

"Awesome," he said.

"Bella, we have to go," Alice said from behind me.

"Um I have to go, but here's my card, if you need to or you have any questions at all, call," I pulled my business card and pulled a pen out of my bag. I wrote my home number on the back. He looked at me questioningly. "Our home number," I said. "Since it's always changing I opted to not have it on the card." I handed it over to him, and his smile spread, still crookedly, across his face.

"I won't hesitate," he said. I walked over to where Alice and Rosalie were standing close to the door, "Be Safe." His voice was a whisper and I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it, so I kept my back to him, and walked out with the girls.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Alice sighed as she plopped down on the couch. Rosalie was in her room getting a DVD for us and I was getting the ice cream.

"I have no freaking idea," Rose put the movie in. Then sitting on the couch she glanced back at me, "So you and Edward hit it off pretty well. I saw you slip him your card before you left"

I rolled my eyes, "He's the manager Rose, and it's for if he has questions for us." I walked in with the ice cream and Alice hit play on the movie.

"What about you and Emmett then? I heard your 'flirty giggle.' Hell, I would have heard it across the room," I sat down in between them. I looked at Alice, "Which one did you attach yourself to?"

"Jasper," she blushed when she said his name. "He's really tall, but he's really sweet and gentle," she was gushing. "Plus when we left he said he hoped we'd come back next week, they had a surprise."

"What?!" Rose and I shouted at the same time.

"That's all he said," Alice crosser her heart. "I didn't think to ask what he meant." Then she was looking at me, her arms raised dramatically. "I mean you know how I'm a sucker for a cute southern accent!" I rolled my eyes at her, smiling at how smitten she was in one night. Then I noticed what movie Rosalie had picked.

"Really Rose 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Button?'"

Alice glanced at the screen then too, and squealed, "Oh you know how I love Bad Pitt." Rose and I rolled our eyes and began stuffing our faces with ice cream.

About halfway through the movie I heard my phone ring. I set the ice cream down and ran to my room to get it, picking it up mid ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Edward? Hi what's up?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go, chapter two is posted and pretty darn good, if I do say so myself. I'll post the next chapter soon. I'm still trying to figure out a schedule, sorry.**

**R&R **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	3. Starbucks

**Hi everyone. Please read and enjoy. It's a Twilight fanfic. Meaning it's not perfect, and it's not the book, so yeah. That being said, I hope you like my imaginative happenings :) **

**Quick thanks to Happy-in-the-rain! =] LOVE YOU! OWE YOU! YOU ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you Fanfiction =]**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella POV **

"Well, Garrett wanted to know if we'd have to sign any songs away or if we'd technically still be the owners," he said. I detected an ulterior motive from the tone of his voice.

"No you would still own the songs; I'll make sure of that." I paused, "That's not why you called though is it?" I asked.

"Not really," I could hear a smile in his voice. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I actually wanted to see if you would get coffee with me tomorrow morning." There was a slight pause before he quickly tacked "so we can talk business." onto the end in a rushed manor as if trying to convince himself more than me. My insides soared at the thought of seeing him again so soon.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Eight thirty good?"

"How about nine?" I really hated to get up early. I was easily irritated in the mornings.

He laughed, "Not a morning person, are we? Nine works too. Meet me at Starbucks on 1st Ave."

"See you there," I smiled to myself, "bye."

"Bye Bella," he said softly. I put my phone down and set my alarm clock so I would get up on time, but not too early. Then I walked back out to watch the rest of the movie.

"Who was it?" Rosalie asked with her eyes still glued to the television.

"Edward," I blushed. "He wants to meet tomorrow so we can talk business. I won't know too much though without the contract written up." Even before I stopped talking I felt their eyes move to me.

"Where are you meeting him?" Alice had shifted her body to get a better view of me, but still able to see the TV.

"Starbucks on 1st," I said. "I really don't see how that's relevant though Alice," I was confused.

"Bella, what time?" Rosalie's eyes were critical as they examined my face.

"Nine, why?" They had lost me. They were asking these questions that, to me, didn't matter. I never was too girly though, like they were, so I guess I never understood their logic completely.

"Wow, you must really like the guy." Rose said, returning back to the movie. "You're getting up early and you don't even have to."

Alice just giggled, "Aw Bella you're blushing."

I worked hard to compose my face and turned my attention back to the movie. Alice leaned against me and I heard her breathing slow and deepen as she drifted to sleep. Rosalie wasn't much better, she leaned against the arm of the sofa and fell asleep watching Brad within minutes. I was the only one awake when the movie ended. After I turned the TV off, I carefully lifted Alice and carried her to her room, pulling the comforter up over her. I did the same for Rosalie although I had to strain more to lift her than Alice. Alice was just so small and light. Brushing my teeth and crawling into my own bed after. I couldn't help it but the only thing I could think of as I drifted off to sleep was Edward, and how I would get to see him again tomorrow.

* * *

"UGH!" I groaned. My alarm clock was blaring at me, as I rolled over to turn it off. Not paying attention I rolled over too far and fell of the bed. "Crap," I sighed. I just sat there for a moment trying to wake my brain up.

No one came in to save me from the treacherous floor, so I sighed and walked into the kitchen where Rosalie and Alice were sitting drinking their coffee. "No, its okay, thanks guys. I'll be fine, I got it." I layered on the sarcasm as I walked over and got a mug pouring myself some coffee too.

"You're welcome," Rosalie said smiling sweetly at me.

"What exactly happened?" Alice chirped, such a morning person, as she got herself some cereal.

"I rolled over too far and fell onto the floor," I said, taking a sip, letting the caffeine sink in.

"Classic Bella," she sighed. "So it's seven –thirty," her voice was filled with excitement, "got any big plans for the day?"

I smiled at her, "Actually, yes." Her eyes grew wide, until I continued, "I was planning on murdering this annoying roommate I have, she's tiny and oh, did I mention annoying?"

"You want any help with that?" I turned towards Rosalie, who surprised me by jumping in with that comment. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She's bugging you about Emmett isn't she?" Rose nodded. The anvil that came down next added to the pile of bricks, "She wants me to ask Edward for his number doesn't she?" She nodded again.

"She also wants Jasper's number," she smiled. "So the pixie isn't completely innocent." We both looked at Alice then, eating her Captain Crunch looking like a little kid who got yelled at for doing nothing wrong. The picture of innocence. "Trust me, she's evil deep down," Rose muttered.

Alice was bouncing in her seat now, "No Alice, I will not be 'Bella Barbie' this morning." Her face was solemn immediately and her eyes grew wide with sadness, he bottom lip jutting out. "Alice…" I warned her.

"Fine," she crossed her arms and looked down, like a kid who just had their favorite toy taken away. Stupid innocence, I caved, just like she knew I would.

"Don't go overboard though," I sighed in defeat.

She jumped up grabbing my arm and pulling me to my bedroom. Rosalie mouthed me a 'have fun' before I was dragged around the corner and my fate was in the hand of a minion of the fashion Gods.

"Oh, thank you so much Bella, you'll look perfect when I'm done with you. I promise," she was practically bouncing in her place. I just rolled my eyes and let her begin.

When Alice was done with torturing me I had to admit I looked pretty good. She plucked my eyebrows, which weren't bad in the first place, which was of course the epitomy of fun! Then she insisted on curling my hair, which I didn't mind but she went a little overboard. So when she wasn't looking I ran a brush through my hair to pull the curls out slightly. I got Hell for that.

She did my make-up, with me making sure it wasn't too much, and then she dressed me. I said no to the short jean skirt and leggings she insisted made my butt look great, and pulled on skinny jeans instead. She wanted me to wear heels, but I told her that with my luck I'd fall and break my neck, so I pulled on my black Uggs. She threw a white V-Neck at me, and I found a black scarf. I grabbed my purse and pulled on my coat and walked out the door as Alice yelled at me to 'look cute.' Thanks Alice because that really helps my self esteem.

When I got to Starbucks I was a little early so I ordered my white chocolate mocha frap and found a booth in the back, the same one I sat in yesterday with the girls.

**Edward POV **

I am so screwed, I thought walking into Starbucks. I didn't want to do this, but the guys insisted I should, so I was here, nervous as fuck, to talk to Bella. As I ordered I saw her sitting in a booth in the back playing with her phone. I smiled slightly, she seemed so innocent. The guy handed me my coffee and I walked over to the girl who had invaded all my dreams the night before.

"Hello Bella," I smiled at her. She held up her index finger, smiling to herself, to tell me hold on a moment as she paused her game. She blushed as she looked up at me; the faint color in her cheeks mesmerized me as I sat down across from her.

"Hi," Her voice was hypnotic, and I was pulled in. "Sorry, I was about the beat my time. I have a slight addiction to sudoku," she admitted. Her cheeks, once again, filled with color. "So what are we discussing exactly?"

"Well, the usual," I said. "Emmett, being the retard he is, wants a rough estimate of our yearly salary, and everyone else is concerned about creative freedom." Garrett was so tightly wound when it came to his songs. Even though technically most of the songs they actually played were written by me.

"I'm not really sure about the salary, it all depends on what you do, but I can tell you that money will no longer be an issue, at all. So just tell Emmett all of his wildest dreams will come true." I smiled, Emmett would like that. I could practically see his reaction in my head, which made me cringe, and then bite my lip to control my laughter.

"For everyone else, yes, you will have total creative freedom and I will make sure of that personally. I know from previous experience nothing makes a band more pissed than telling them to do something differently."

I smiled, "That's good to hear." I couldn't help but want to know more about her, to know everything about her. She had been invading my mind since the night before and I barely knew her. "So tell me about you," I said, and I noticed a blush seep back onto her cheeks.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

Everything, my mind screamed at me. "The basics, favorite video games, favorite instruments, favorite band, what kinds of music you like," I could have gone on and on but I didn't want so scare her away. She seemed so delicate, like the last flower right before the harsh winter sets in.

She smiled, and my heart soared. "You realize all but one of those things involves music in some way?" I nodded, I had noticed. "Alright, my favorite video game is probably Halo. Not Halo Wars though, that's crap. I love Call of Duty, but a human vs. alien story is a classic one for me. I was obsessed with Guitar Hero, but it didn't relieve my stress, which is why I play video games in the first place." I was speechless, she was a techie! Holy crap, I think I'm in love and she only answered one question.

"My favorite instrument is definitely guitar. I like how it can be peaceful or powerful depending on the person playing and the song. It's also my favorite to play," she added. She played? Wow, I was completely blown away by this girl I knew less than twenty-four hours. "My favorite band, at the moment, is probably All Time Low or The Maine. They both have a rock edge that is still soft, it compels me." I smiled; both of those bands were probably at the top of my playlist right now. "As for what type of music I listen to, I listen to anything really; I'm not very picky, at all." Perfect, every word that came out her mouth just convinced me more.

"I have a follow up question," I said, smiling, what I knew was referred to as my crooked smile. Emmett would tease me all the time about how girly it was, but Bella blushed, so I didn't know what to think.

"And that would be?" she asked me, her soft brown eyes lighting up.

"What instruments can you play?" She laughed, actually laughed. Gawd the sound was music to my ears, I could write a song, just for her laugh. That's when it came to me; I had to write a song for her. Ideas were already popping in my head and I smiled to myself.

"I played flute in middle school and high school, and I loved it, so much so that I still play occasionally. I picked up guitar in eighth grade, when I got one for Christmas. I can play keyboard, not well, but I can. I can also play percussion, and bass."

"Can you sing?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down, not meeting my gaze. I took it as a yes, but I understood her embarrassment, so I let it go, for now.

"Tell me something else," I insisted. Then it caught my eye, a ring, on her left hand. I suppressed a sigh, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, and pointed to it. "What's that?"

"My purity ring," she said. She wasn't embarrassed, more proud.

"What's a purity ring?" I asked, completely clueless.

"It's a promise to God and me that I won't drink, do drugs, or have premarital sex." She looked uncomfortable now. My mind went blank for a few moments, trying to comprehend what she just said. I understood her drinking coke last night, now. Then, my mind got stuck on the last thing.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. I feared that sounded harsh, so I added, "I think it's honorable, don't get me wrong, just wondering what made you decide to take that vow."

"I'm not really sure," she stated honestly, hesitantly though. "I just thought it was a really good idea, and I researched it and found out all this stuff. So I talked to my mom and she said I could go for it if I wanted to, so I did." She turned her ring around, for me to see the other side, there engraved were the words 'True Love Waits.' I felt myself smiling.

"You should feel proud," I said.

"I do," she said. Then her eyes sparkled, and even though it was beautiful, I knew it meant trouble. "Tell me about yourself, Edward," the smile quickly spreading on her face. I groaned, and looked up at the ceiling, deciding on where to start.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. Go read Happy-in-the-rain's new story. It's dark and scary, but amazing. So read it! I'll post soon. I decided on not an actual 'schedule' because that puts too much, un-needed pressure on me. Sorry. But I promise, I'll update **_**at least**_** once a week. I'd feel horrible if I made you wait longer than that.**

**R&R **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	4. We Have To Do What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you Fanfiction =]**

**Hey everyone. Please read and enjoy. It's a Twilight fanfic; Edward and Bella, But not to worry Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett will be there, wreaking havoc, in human ways. Warning: bad language and angst. Expect unexpected twists. **

**Quick thanks to Happy-in-the-rain! =] I couldn't have done it without you. Also thanks to those that read and review. I really do appreciate you!**

**Chapter Four**

**Edward POV**

I told her everything, from my parents dying in a car crash when I was three, to Carlisle and Esmé being my wonderful adopted parents. She cringed, repeatedly, and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but I knew I couldn't, so I restrained myself.

I also told her that Emmett was my adopted brother and so was Jasper, they were intriguing to say the least. Garrett and Eleazar were brothers and we found them in high school. That's when the band came to be.

I also told her I was from Chicago, and went to college at University of Illinois. Then I told her some stories about Emmett, and his girlfriends, and how stupid he acted when we were little. She couldn't stop laughing when I told her all about the time he got stuck in a dry cleaning bag, and looked like a total spaz. It was nice, her laugh, so natural and carefree.

She wiped away tears from laughing so hard, and asked, "Do you realize how weird that is?" I had just told her a story about the time Jasper and Emmett paid their girlfriends at the time to hit on Garrett and Eleazar, just to see what would happen. Well, let's just say Emmett and Jasper were pissed, and Garrett and Eleazar almost had the shit beaten out of them. I on the other hand stood on the sidelines, making sure that no one died.

"Yes, I do," I answered, chuckling to myself. "If you think that's bad though, I'll stop there, it gets worse." I laughed some more at the shock on her face.

"Thank you for sparing my innocence," she smiled. Then she looked at her watch, I now noticed her ring, wondering how I missed it before. "Holy crap, it's eleven, Alice is going to kill me," she groaned grabbing her coat off the bench next to her. I watched her hair slip over her shoulder as she leaned down, and was momentarily lost in her beauty. Then I remembered something and internally groaned.

"Um, I don't know how to ask this, because it's awkward, for me, but Jasper and Emmett want Alice and Rosalie's phone numbers. Do you mind?" She smiled, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I thought Alice and Rose were the crazy ones asking me to get Jasper and Emmett's numbers," she laughed as we stood up. I wanted to put my arm around her as we walked, or even hold her hand, but I resisted and settled on opening the door for her instead.

All of a sudden she handed me her Blackberry, "Their numbers are in there, and feel free to add your number too, for future reference. I'm sure this isn't going to be our last meeting."

I smiled at the thought of seeing her again, and pulled out my phone, it was a Bolder; it was sturdy, which came in handy with Emmett around. He was a big teddy bear on the inside, but a dumb ass with muscles on the outside. I quickly added our numbers to her phone. "Here," I said handing over her phone and mine. She added their numbers to my phone, and I watched her, hopefully unnoticed, carefully.

She bit her lip as she handed me my phone, and then smiled. "Thank you Edward," she waved, walking away. "I'll see you later," I heard her say as well. She slipped on the ice, but steadied herself. I held back a laugh and smiled to myself. I was in way over my head.

"Bye," I whispered more to myself than to her, as I walked towards our apartment. Lucky me I got to live with my brothers, even after college was done, while Garrett and Eleazar lived next door to us. This should be fun.

I rolled my eyes when I walked in the door and Jasper and Emmett were wrestling on the floor in the living room. Amazingly, Jasper was winning, although Emmett would never admit to it in a million years. They were going at it too, like teenage boys fighting over a girl who is clearly a whore, but they don't care. Ah, high school memories.

"What's up?" I asked walking into the living room. I was blatantly ignored, so I just sat down on the couch and watched them. I was annoyed that they moved the coffee table, because I no longer had a footrest.

They were getting dangerously close to my piano, and when Jasper's head hit the stool, that's when I jumped up and stood over them.

"Guys!" I said. They stopped, turned into stone, and looked up at me. I rolled my eyes and motioned with my hand towards the piano. "If you're going to kill each other, do it outside please, I don't want to be left to clean up the blood."

Emmett laughed, "Oh lighten up Eddie." He got up and placed his arm over my shoulders, while Jasper focused on staying on balance, and sat down on the couch, I winced.

"Emmett you know I hate that," I said, shrugging out of his grip before he could do God only knows what to me.

Jasper just smiled at me from the couch. "So how'd it go this morning?" he asked me.

I groaned, "It went fine." Emmett elbowed me in the stomach, gently for him, but for me it hurt. "Ouch, Emmett what the hell?" I asked, annoyed, as I began rubbing my side, willing the pain to go away.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a red bull, leaned with my back against the counter. Jasper and Emmett were on my heals, but they sat at the table, both facing me.

"What?" I asked after thirty seconds of silence. They were just staring at me, it was creepy, and I kept thinking a vampire or something would come out from behind me and kill me.

"Did you get their numbers for us?" Jasper, always straightforward, which was admirable most of the time, asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, do you guys have no faith in me?" Both their faces lit up, like little kids on Christmas, with wonder and happiness.

"What's Rosalie's number?" Emmett asked instantly, he stood up and came over to my side.

"Emmett, did you honestly believe I was going to just give you the number," he looked back at me confused. I glanced at Jasper, knowing he understood from the look o his face, acceptance, and annoyance. Knowing those emotions were a result of something I said, made me all the more happy.

"No," I said. "My friends you have to work for the numbers." I walked out of the kitchen and as I strolled down the hallway I called out, "Oh and remember, it's for the better, so have fun, and make the best out of every situation."

Wow, Bella's skill was rubbing off on me. Incredible, even acknowledging her in my subconscious made me smile like a love struck teenager. I groaned and got ready for rehearsal, which started in an hour. Still, it would take me that long, if not longer, to finally think straight after the wonderful morning I had. I made sure my phone was still securely in my back pocket, making sure they didn't steal it, they didn't, it was still there.

Then as I sat down at my desk, opening my laptop, something came to me. Once I realized what was happening, I jumped up, grabbed the acoustic guitar off my bed, and began to strum.

**Bella POV **

I managed to make it home unscathed, a real accomplishment, I was proud of myself. The first thing I saw was a beautifully scary pixie. "Bella, you're home!" Alice skipped into the room with positively the most adorable face on.

"Finally," Rosalie tacked onto Alice's ending for her. She followed behind her slower, but I could still see the face she made. I smiled a wide sarcastic smile, just to piss her off, and the glare I got in return, was enough to make me giddy. Although, the smile was wiped off my face for fear of getting my ass kicked.

"So… How'd it go?" Alice asked as she dragged me into the living room, and plopped me down on the couch. How someone so tiny had that much force behind them still mystified me.

"It was really cool," I started off. Then I decided to have some fun. "When I walked in everyone was staring at me," I paused and watched as their smiles dropped into frowns, "thank you for the makeover Alice. It worked perfectly."

She smiled, suddenly bright and cheery again. Rose shook her head, and rolled her eyes. Whether she was directing her emotions toward Alice or me, I didn't know, it could have been for both of us. I went with the latter, it sounds more Rosalie-ish.

"Then I got a white chocolate mocha frap, and oh my gawd it was to die for, you should have tasted it. It was so good." I could go on and on, and they knew it.

"Numbers!" Alice suddenly let out. "Did you get the numbers?" She said each word with precise articulation, intensifying her goal to pry the information from me.

"Yup," I smiled smugly. Alice bounced in her spot on the couch next to me, and Rosalie glared, she knew what was coming.

"What are they?" Alice asked.

"Not telling," I said. Alice's face changed so quickly and subtly that if I hadn't been paying attention, I would have though it hadn't changed at all.

"Bella," Rose said. "I know to you this is some sick game, because Edward has your number, and now apparently you have his as well." I opened my mouth to talk, but she cut me off, "I know you well enough to know exactly what you're planning on doing. I also know that you're practically glowing, and you blush at the mention of his name, so don't tell me you're not in over your head with this either."

I glanced at Alice, wondering how she didn't figure that out yet like Rose did. Rosalie noticed my gaze and let out one low laugh, "Poor Alice is too naive and hopeful and optimistic to the point where she would never think you capable of such things."

"Well, you figured me out," I sighed. "This is no fun." Then I jumped up and went to my room. Locking the door behind me, "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Then I heard pounding on my door as I sat down on my bed, and pulled out a book, my guitar, and my laptop. I was set for the day; mostly because I had a secret stash of saltine crackers and mineral water in my desk drawer.

The pounding was joined by another set of fists and the both of them were at my door, "Bella please," Alice begged me, in her most pathetic voice. If I had seen her eyes I would have caved, but I didn't, so I held strong. I finally had something over them, a miracle I know, but it was probably the first thing since high school.

"See you tomorrow guys," I called, putting my iPod headphones in and letting the music pull me away from where I was.

* * *

"Bella, wake up!" Rose shouted at me, her voice was sharp as nails as it penetrated my sleep. I groaned, pulled my pillow over my head, and tried to ignore her.

"Bella, please wake up," Alice's high pitch voice was coming from my doorway. I just pulled m covers up higher, and tried to slip back into my deep coma –like state. Seriously, when I was little Renee said a plane could have hit the house, and I'd still be asleep; which was the opposite of her sleeping habits because when I would talk in my sleep, she could hear me from another room. That of course resulted in teasing. Fun time, fun times…

"What happened," I grumbled my voice thick from sleep. Just then Rosalie pulled my comforter off me, and Alice stole my pillow. "Where's the fire?"

"Bella," Rose said, her voice was filled annoyance, but softer now. "We actually have to go to the office today. Mike said the outline for the contract would be here, and we have to send some more e-mails back to crazy people who believe that they can sing, when in reality the suck." She hated this part of the job, I did too, and so did Alice, but in the morning, you don't mess with Rose no matter what job she's doing.

"Fine," I mumbled, my face still buried in the bed to block the sunlight. A miracle, the days I have to get up early and go to the office, are the days that sun actually came out in this dreary city. "Did you make coffee yet?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope," Alice said, popping the 'p.' She was already fully dressed and ready to go I noticed. Rosalie was still in her silk pajamas but she looked awake and she wasn't falling over things, so this was weird. I wasn't used to mornings that ran relatively smooth, it was awkward. "Oh and by the way, we had to break through your lock to get in. You might want to fix that" she added nonchalantly.

Together Alice and Rosalie walked out of my room and I walked towards my bathroom. I heard Rosalie, not that I could have missed her, for she yelled, "Payback's a bitch!" I winced. I really hated mornings.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you go, chapter one is done and posted. I haven't actually written that much, but I'm pretty fast when inspiration hits me, I'll post the next chapter soon enough. Hopefully less than a week, but no promises. **

**R&R **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	5. Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you Fanfiction =]**

**Hey everyone. Please read and enjoy. It's a Twilight fanfic; Edward and Bella, But not to worry Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett will be there, wreaking havoc, in human ways. Warning: bad language and angst. Expect unexpected twists. **

**Quick thanks to Happy-in-the-rain! =] I couldn't have done it without you. You made all of this possible. I love you :) Also thanks to those that read and review. I really do appreciate you!**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella POV **

So my morning from hell was continuing, fun times, fun times… Now I'm sitting at my desk, writing crap e-mails, and drinking my caramel macchiato. Yes, I know I have a Starbucks addiction, but I don't need any help, I promise, and at least I can admit it. Okay, so maybe I do need help, but not for a Starbucks addiction anyways.

I sighed; my mind was far from what I was doing. I had written a new song yesterday. I'm glad Edward didn't ask if I wrote songs, because it's embarrassing, and I feel compelled to tell the truth around him. Anyway the song was a masterpiece, according to the applause I got through the locked door.

It was my best one so far, and I couldn't stop singing it to myself as I walked around and sent out faxes, or ran errands, or whatever else I did. That earned suggestively raised eyebrows from Rose and Alice, I just smiled and shrugged. So what if they thought I was in love, only I knew my own feelings, right? … Right?

It was my day to buy lunch for the three of us, and we decided I should just go to the diner on the corner and get us each a salad. I walked in the door I was humming my new song, and smiling to myself. Kyle, the guy behind the counter, smiled at me and held up his finger telling to me to hold on a second. I liked him. There were many times that the three of us girls would come here really early or really late, and just drink coffee. Kyle, our gay best friend, was always the one who would love to jump in our conversation, console us, give us advice and just generally tie himself into our convocation.

"What song it that?" A velvet voice asked from behind me, and I gasped. I hadn't realized I was still humming, I felt the heat rush to my face as I turned around. Sure enough there, looking positively beautiful was Edward.

"It doesn't have a title," I answered. I didn't want to just come out and say I had no name for it, and I also didn't want to make it painstakingly obvious that I wrote it.

"It's beautiful," he smiled his crooked smile, and I felt like I would melt right there on the spot, "from what I heard." Then he looked at me with his eyebrows scrunching together, his eyes releasing their full force on me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Still, how can it not have a title?" he asked.

I grimaced, he was going to make me say it, whether he was doing this on purpose or not I didn't know, but I still didn't like the predicament he put me in. "I never gave it one," I said. I didn't know if it was possible, but I felt my face getting even warmer, and I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction.

It took him all of one second to realize the meaning behind the words, "You wrote that?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, "Wow," he said. "That's really good," he was smiling again now.

"Thanks, it just came to me," I told him.

"Bella, girl what's up?" Its official, I now loved Kyle even more now for saving me from further humiliation. I turned back around and there he was all smiles, his blue eyes sparkling in the florescent lighting. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He gushed. "You're looking too cute, and did you do something new with your hair?"

I laughed, he seemed to notice everything. I told him once that it was because he was gay that he was so observant, but he insisted it's because he cared so much about his BGFs, or best girl friends. Our nickname for him was GBF, gay best friend. "Yeah I did," I said. "I cut it since last time I was here, about four inches," he nodded.

"I knew it," he smiled, "It looks great. The usual for three?" he went back in to waiter mode in a second, and it was so adorable the way he was so serious.

I nodded and decided to tease him, "How'd you know?" The look of shock on my face, although fake and he knew it, still made him smile, his pearly whites gleaming.

"I just know these things Bell," he rolled his eyes, like it was obvious.

"Okay then, let me guess," I said, playing along. "It will be ready in ten to fifteen minutes?"

"Exactly," he said. "Gawd, you're good at this." With that he walked back into the kitchen and placed my order. That's when I remembered Edward was still behind me. The blush came back to my cheeks and then I heard laughter. It was beautiful and low, the butterflies came back to my stomach at the sound. I turned around, again, and he was chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"That was funny," he insisted. "I'm guessing you come here often." His eyes were alight with amusement, and I found myself staring at them.

"Kind of," I smiled and looked down. "So what are you doing here?" I asked; my eyes slowly trailing up the length of his body, taking in his beauty and his attire. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine add. He wore stonewash jeans that hugged his hips, not that I noticed, and his shoes were black converse. I thought, quickly, about the five different pairs of converse I had at home. His shirt was a white button down and he had a black dress jacket over it. His bronze hair was messy, but adorable, and it made me smile on the inside. He looked like a rock star, and I hated to admit it, but I always had a thing for rock stars. I was so screwed.

"We had early rehearsals this morning, so I'm here buying their food, because well, the forced me too," he smiled. I could definitely see them forcing him to get them food, and I smiled at the mental picture in my head. "Oh, by the way the guys are upset that your girls didn't call them," he looked at me as Kyle came back out and quickly took his order.

"Really?" I asked. "Well, I'm sort of, making them suffer to get the numbers," I admitted sheepishly. His smile spread, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Great minds think alike," he said, chuckling. I loved the way his eyes would glow when he was happy; it was exhilarating for some reason. I found I was having a hard time keeping my emotions in check when I was around Edward, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

All of a sudden I realized what he meant and a smile lit my face as well. "So that's why they didn't call," I mused. "Rose was getting pissed, thinking someone was ignoring her," I told him. "I had to lock myself in my room so they wouldn't kill me," I added.

"Emmett and Jasper were not happy with me, to say the least. I felt the need to set up traps for them around my room in case they broke down my door and attacked me in my sleep." His laughter pulled me in, it was hypnotizing.

"Alice and Rose broke my lock in order to 'wake me up' this morning, so I guess I'm buying a new one in the very near future," I told him.

"Seriously?" he asked. "I never pegged Alice to do something like that," he said in disbelief, he absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a very determined little person. I learned the hard way you don't come between her and a store, she has a very strong grip, because she might be somewhat of a shopping addict. She'll even throw away my clothes, while I'm sleeping, and forces me to shop with her." He laughed again, and I was glad, it was melodic, and comforting.

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

"Oh you have no idea," I replied.

"Here you go Bella," Kyle came back out with my order, and handed it to me. I pulled out my black card and swiped it. Then I pulled a five out of my back pocket and handed it to Kyle.

"Thanks," I said. "Bye Edward," I waved slightly with my free hand and walked out the door. When I got back to the office I went to the vending machines and got a coke for me, a Sprite for Alice (fitting right?), and an iced tea for Rosalie.

When I dropped of their lunches they thanked me, and I went back into my own office to eat. We didn't take a lunch break, technically, so we got to leave an hour earlier. That was the reason we ate here, because admit it, getting out an hour early from work is worth eating your lunch in a crappy office and you know it.

Five minutes later I was on my laptop, playing tetris when my phone buzzed that I had a text. I rolled my eyes as I picked it up, thinking it was Mike Newton. When I looked at the screen though I got a pleasant surprise, and I smiled.

**Edward: how's lunch? **

I thought for a moment on how to reply and not sound like a retard, and then decided to just wing-it.

**Bella: pretty good. Yours?**

Within seconds was a reply.

**Edward: not too bad. Think of a title yet?**

I groaned of course he would ask about it, I had been thinking about a title all day, and one never came to me, so that left me right back where I started. Yay.

**Bella: Nope, why?**

**Edward: Just wondering, thought maybe you'd let us play it**

I froze; I was honored yet horrified. I couldn't let them play it; it would embarrass me way too much. Then again, it would be amazing if they did get signed and they sang one of my songs. Ugh! This is too hard!

**Bella: maybe, what's in it for me?**

**Edward: joy**

His answer made me laugh and roll my eyes.

**Bella: if I agree to this do I have total control? **

**Edward: of course. Drop by our rehearsal tonight 6? **

**Bella: where?**

**Edward: 1920 4****th**** Ave. They let us use the private lounge because we live there.**

**Bella: Alice and Rose?**

**Edward: sure but don't tell them **

**Bella: perfect. See you then**

**Edward: counting on it**

I smiled and set down my phone. Tonight would be interesting. That was for sure.

* * *

"Bella," Alice called from her room. I stood up from my spot on the couch, where I was playing the song on my guitar, and walked into her room. It was five thirty, and we were leaving any second now to head over to the guys rehearsal.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed staring down at five different pairs of shoes. "Bella," she said again. "I can't pick the perfect outfit if I don't know where we're going or what we're doing."

I looked down at the shoes, all were slightly too dressy for her to wear tonight. Then I held up my finger, "Give me one second Alice." She nodded, and I dashed out of the room and went into my closet. She had on skinny jeans and a white short sleeve button down shirt with a black pinstripe vest. I knew the perfect shoes.

I ran back into her room shoes behind my back, and smiled. She looked at me, all pathetic and sad, until I pulled the shoes out. She smiled at me, then came over and hugged me. "They don't have a heel, so that's a setback, but otherwise their perfect, thank you Bella. I know you don't like people wearing your converse, so I'll take good care of them." I nodded, and smiled as she sat down pulled on my red sequin converse. They added some color to her outfit, and they weren't too dressy, not too casual either.

"No problem," I said. I walked out and sat back down on the couch. I was wearing my favorite, and lucky, black converse, dark jeans, and my red Beatles t-shirt. I couldn't decide on adding the vest or not, but Rosalie, currently applying more lip gloss and eye liner, insisted the vest finished the look perfectly. I put my guitar back in its case and put it away in my room. I grabbed my notebook and laptop, put them in my bag, and waited at the front door.

We walked out into the too cold spring air, and since we lived on 2nd Ave, it was only two blocks away. When we walked into the private lounge they were all there, everything was set up, and they were just relaxing, waiting for me and my song, but mostly my song.

Alice skipped off to Jasper who was smiling, while Rose made Emmett come to her, he had no complaints about that. Garrett, Eleazar, and Edward, I saved the best for last, came my way, I met them halfway. Edward pulled me into a quick hug, and smiled. I took his hand, the electricity between us pulsing through me, my heart thudding faster, and led him over to a couch where I pulled out my laptop.

"Here," I said handing it to him. I had pulled up word, where the lyrics were written, and he read through it, his smile spreading, and my heart, sped up a little bit more. Then I pulled out my notebook, flipped to the page I'd originally written the lyrics on, and handed it to Garrett. He and Eleazar looked pleased; at least I hoped they did. "Do you mind?" I asked Edward, motioning toward the guitars.

"No go ahead," his smile, that hadn't left his face since we walked in, was tearing me apart inside, in a good way, if that's possible. Right before I got up he whispered, "Did you do it?"

"Of course," I grinned motioning towards my purse by my feet. He nodded, and I went over to the guitars. My eyes were bulging out of my face, like a kid in a candy store, as I took in the collection of guitars. I gasped when I saw the Gibson Les Paul Supreme, and immediately went towards it. I picked it up and began strumming my song. All of a sudden Alice's scream pierced the air.

"Bella!" Rose yelled at the same moment Alice screamed. They both turned towards me as I looked up. Then I glanced at Edward and noticed the stares he was receiving from both Emmett and Jasper. He looked at me, and we were in this together.

"How's it going?" I asked with a sheepish smile on my face. Alice ran over to me, almost too quick for me to follow with my eyes, and Rose walked after her seething.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there you go, chapter five is done and posted. Yay! I've fallen behind, meaning I'm posting faster than I'm writing, thanks to school :( This means the chapters might be spaced out a little more, I'm sorry, but school is horrible, we all understand that, because we all have it, or had it, whichever. It will probably be changed to once a week. (I was posting every 3 days, but I can't do that anymore, sorry!!!) I hope you stick with me like glue :) **

**This was my place I had in my mind- sorry if the link stops working after a while, I have no control over that. Yes, that is a real place. Amazing, I know right? **.com/realestateandhomes-detail/1920-4Th-Ave_Seattle_WA_98101_1111368961?source=suggest

**R&R **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	6. Interrogations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you, Fanfiction. I mean at least I own Kyle right?**

**Reviews make me feel special and make me want to write more so… R&R!!! Please :) The songs used in this chapter are "Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato and "Where Are You?" by Benton Paul. Enjoy :) **

**Chapter Six**

**Bella POV **

"Where's my phone Bella?" Rosalie asked me, her jaw clenched tight. She stood still as stone in front of me.

Alice on the other hand was bouncing in her place next to me. "Bella can I have my phone back? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-" Her bouncing was in time with her begging, it kind of creeped me out.

"Alice!" I cut her off. She would have kept going too, like a broken record, if I hadn't stopped her. "I don't have your phone," I told her. My voice was convincingly sincere, and it surprised me, I normally suck at acting. I'd been told by my parents and friends multiple times.

"Really?" Rose asked. "Are you sure about that Bella?" Her gaze was scrutinizing, and I felt like an overly cocky suspect getting interrogated by a cop that has no patience. It was terrifying, but the thrill of it was great.

I smiled innocently, "Rose, you know me, I suck at acting, and I'd never lie to you." I don't know how I'm pulling this off, but I am, and I actually look like I'm telling the truth.

She sighed, "You're right, you do suck at acting." I nodded with a sarcastic smile, as if to say thanks, and rolled my eyes.

"Then where is my phone?" Alice asked, upset, slightly. She had just gotten the new Blackberry and was addicted to the thing.

"I don't know," I said. "Sorry, I swear if I'd seen it I would have given it to you. I know you're attached at the hip to it."

Alice smiled, "It's okay Bella, I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset. Thanks by the way, I loved the surprise. Jasper says that they have a new song." She was eyeing me, and then Rosalie's gaze softened, and turned playful, although I could tell she still didn't trust me.

"Do you know anything about that song Bella?" Rose's voice made me smile.

"I don't know Rose, you'll just have to wait and find out." I walked over to Edward, who rolled his eyes toward Jasper and Emmett, who were considerably less hateful than they were a few moments ago. I personally think it had to do with the fact that the girls were back by their sides, but that was just me.

"That song is incredible Bella," he said. He reached for my hand, and my cheeks burned as his touch made my hand tingle, and pulled me, gently, down on the couch next to him. "When did you write it?" His velvety smooth voice was right in my ear, and it gave me goose bumps once I realized how close we were.

"I don't know," I told him, keeping my voice light. He looked at me, and smiled, then rolled his eyes. Suddenly he took my laptop from beside him and placed it on my lap. It was my song, but not the one I had written last night. It was one I wrote a while ago, in high school. My eyes got wide, and I looked at him. I should not have left him alone with my laptop, which I now remembered has all my lyrics saved on it in my maze of meticulously filed away documents. Great.

"I like this one," he said simply. I quickly read over the lyrics, it had been a while since I looked at them, and looked back at him, confusion written clearly on my face.

"Why?"

"It has meaning to it, unlike a lot of songs today, and it's well written," he said. "Plus, I'm a sucker for sappy lyrics and an acoustic guitar." He looked down, and then after a moment looked at me again, his eyes pulling me in, and I had no choice but to blush and bite my bottom lip, so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Could you sing it for me? So I can know how it goes?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, I… well, um, sure." I managed. Hey, I'm lucky that came out. I got up and went over to pick up an acoustic guitar, it was a Gibson Hummingbird, which made me smile, closed my eyes, and began to play.

**She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see****  
****And she needed someone to show her who she could be****  
****And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve****  
****But I needed you to believe******

**[Chorus]****  
****You had your dreams, I had mine****  
****You had your fears, I was fine****  
****Showed me what I couldn't find****  
****When two different worlds collide****  
****La da da da da**

I stopped after the chorus when I realized that everyone was now watching me, curious. Alice and Rosalie had never heard that song before, even though I wrote it for them. They had tears in their eyes as they ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Bella," Rosalie whispered into my hair. I bit my lip, but this time to keep from crying, not because I was embarrassed.

"Bella, that was beautiful, thank you so much." Alice's tears were streaming down her face, when she pulled away. Her and Rose quickly wiped away their tears and then everyone else came over to us.

"I didn't know you could sing like that Bella!" Emmett ruffled my hair, like I was a little kid, and although my hair was messed up, it felt right. Like he was my big brother, like he was allowed to annoy the crap out of me.

"Good job kid," Jasper said smiling, as he put an arm around Alice's waist. She seemed happy. I was so glad she found somebody, Jasper seemed like a good guy for her, being so mellow and all. They were a balance of extremes, the missing puzzle pieces to each others hearts, their souls called to each other, ect. My favorite part about their relationship, or whatever you wanted to call it, was that they only met last night, and how unlikely it was that these two people seemed so perfect for each other in such a short amount of time. Oh, that and when you looked at them standing next to each other, as I did now, you noticed that Jasper was over six feet and Alice was 4'11" and ¾. She'd pointed out the ¾ to us all the time.

"That was incredible," Eleazar came over to me, still staying to himself, but showing more emotion than I had ever seen from him.

"Fantastic," Garrett shook my hand. "If you work for a record company how are you not signed, if you don't mind my asking," he came right out. I like how he was truthful, and honest. It was honorable, because I noticed not a lot of people say what they mean.

"I never really thought about it, to be honest. Plus, I'm a big pessimist and self doubter, so I had forces working against me." I let the whole 'you're an amazing singer' thing roll off my shoulders although on the inside I was pissed. I knew the reason Mike wouldn't sign me was because he wanted me to be 'below' him so to speak. Yes, that was meant in more ways than one. Take it however you please. He wouldn't let anyone else know about my talent either, because he didn't want me leaving him. So yeah, I was pissed, but I would get over it. The best part of my job was seeing bands like Edward's succeed.

Oh! I never realized I forgot to check out the band name. Last night I was too busy staring, and so I figured now was a good time to figure out. I looked over at the drums as Garrett started to talk again. My suspicions were confirmed, the name was on the drums. Edward noticed my gaze and smiled.

Their band name was 'The Ascent.' Interesting, I thought as I looked back over at Edward. I'd have to remember later to ask him why they chose that as their name. I liked it, it was original, it had 'flare,' and it fit them well. He hadn't actually voiced his opinion yet about the song, but then I realized that someone else was still talking to me, so I pulled myself out of my daze.

"... not an excuse for not being signed; you're amazing. Do you even hear yourself?" Garrett finished. I blushed, of course I did, and mentally kicked myself because I saw Edward smile at me crookedly; he'd noticed my blush. Unfortunately, looking at him only made me blush more, great.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Of course I hear myself; it just never was a high priority for me. Now that I'm out on assignment, I don't even have a chance. That's okay though, I'm still doing what I love." It was only a little white lie, kind of. I looked up at Rose and Alice, shooting them looks, they knew my situation, and they needed to help.

Amazingly though, I didn't need them, at the moment, because Emmett smiled big, and let whatever was on his mind out.

"So… I had to kill him, and the cops are still looking for me." He said it awkwardly, and we all burst out laughing, and rolled our eyes. Emmett was the icebreaker, I knew it from last night, but he was so damn funny about it. I liked his quirky-ness. It was much needed, and appreciated. I'm glad that we get to be around him.

"Okay," Edward said. "Now that it's slightly less awkward, what should we do? We have instruments, internet, and cameras. It's up to you guys." His sly smile let me know that he was joking, and so did the tone in his voice. I noticed he left out phones though, and I mentally thanked him, because I did not what to know what would happen if that topic came up again in the near future.

"No Emmett, we are not going to make a video that includes anyone in less than the amount of clothing they are in currently," Eleazar sighed. He was joking, of course, but looking at Emmett now, he was smiling like a kid caught looking up a girl's skirt.

He held up his hands in front of him, palms out, in surrender, "It was just a thought." He looked down, smiling still, "just a thought…" he mumbled again. Everyone rolled their eyes, again, and the silence came back, slightly, but it was there, no doubt.

"Jasper can we hear that song now?" Alice's chipper voice rang out, taking away all the rest of the awkwardness from the situation. I smiled at her appreciatively and she winked, unnoticed by everyone else, letting me know that she had it under control.

Jasper looked at the others, and when they nodded toward him, his smile grew. "Yeah, come on Alice." He took her hand oh so delicately, and pulled her towards the 'stage' that was set up. She sat down in front of it crossed leg like the good little kindergartener she was.

Rose caught my eye, and smiled. "This should be interesting," she rolled her eyes. Then she locked her arm with mine, and pulled me -sort of dragged actually, Rosalie was just an aggressive person by nature – after Alice. I sat down crossed legged, after running over and grabbing one of the stray acoustic guitars to strum – it calmed me, and Rosalie sat down with her beautiful long legs stretched out, propped up by her hands behind her. She didn't mean to, it just happened with her, but she looked seductive the way her hair cascaded down her back, and the angle her chest was currently at. Emmett gulped, noticeably, and sat down at his drum set, his eyes never leaving her. Amazingly it wasn't creepy, it felt personal, and I looked away. By then the rest guys were set up as well. Edward was to the side on his own laptop now, and the rest at their instruments and microphones.

Emmett counted off, and then they started playing. They did it slower than I did, but that's because it was new to them. Since I had only had a guitar, and they had a full band, it already sounded better.

Garrett started to sing and I knew that they would make this song a hit. They changed the lyrics from 'he' to 'she' but that was okay by me, they were dudes, they couldn't sing about dudes. It would just be awkward. After that though I put aside everything and lost myself in the song.

**I'm out there searchin'****  
****I'm out there wonderin'****  
****Where she is -- where is she?******

**I spend most of my time****  
****Dreamin'of****  
****What it's like -- what is it like?******

**To be secure in someone's arms****  
****Someone's charm****  
****I want to be real sure that****  
****What I'm doin's right -- what is right?******

**Where are you?****  
****Where are you, my one?******

**When it comes down****  
****Or when it comes around****  
****I'll be there -- I'll be prepared******

**To be secure in someone's arms****  
****Someone's charm****  
****I want to be real sure this time that****  
****What I'm doin's right -- yeah, that's right!******

**Where are you?****  
****Where are you, my one?******

**With me it's always the rear-view****  
****She's not as close as she appears to****  
****With me it's always the rear-view****  
****She's not that close******

**Where are you? Where are you?****  
****Where are you, my one?**

The song ended slowly, and I looked up from the guitar I had, that I was fingering along on, and saw only one pair of eyes that truly mattered to me in that moment.

Edward's green eyes pulled me in, making me ignore some of the gazes I was getting, and they asked me a silent question. I knew what it was, so I nodded. His answering smile dazzled me, and my heart fluttered. I looked down, blushing. Wait! What the Hell happened to me? I wasn't like this, this wasn't me. I looked back at him, oh yes, yes it was me. Turns out I just needed the right person to show me who I was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**THANK YOU! :) **

**Okay so go review, and make me really happy. I love writing, so I won't quit, but I love to hear what you guys have to say, it makes me want to get the next chapter out to you sooner. It makes me want to write more. Oh, go give those songs a listen they're both incredible and they changed my life in some way. **


	7. I'm Out Of My League Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you, Fanfiction. I mean at least I own Kyle right?**

**I also don't own the song used in this chapter, it's Fallin' For You by Colbie Callait, all right belong to her so that clears that up. Oh, and listen to the song!!! **

**Oh, and I forgot to thank my Beta-ing genius 'Happy-in-the-rain' in my last chapter. So I'm thanking her double-y in this chapter… THANK YOU HAPPY!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!! LOVE YOU!!!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!! Read her stories btw – they're life changing. Reviews make me feel special and make me want to write more so… R&R!!! Please :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella POV**

Wait! What if I like him too much? As in, he doesn't like me back? UGH! See this is why I chose to stay out of relationships, it was difficult. I'm not talking, juggling difficult –which I could never do by the way- I'm talking running a marathon difficult. You were in for the long run, and you had to want it, to win it.

That was another problem, the 'it.' I didn't want that exactly, I just liked Edward because he made me blush, and smile, and he filled my stomach with butterflies. I didn't risk looking up at him again for fear that all three of those things, and more, would happen.

"Bella?" I looked up, Edward was picking up an acoustic guitar, and went over by the rest of the band, and he smiled at me. "Would you sing this song?"

"Um, sure why not?" I stood up, smoothed my pants out and stood by the microphone.

"These are the lyrics, they were written a while ago, but they're for a female vocalist, and since none of us are girls," he smiled, all sly again, "we thought you could sing it." He moved to my right, and plugged in the guitar.

I quickly looked down at the lyrics Edward handed me, and blushed. "Okay, and are you sure I won't ruin it for you?"

Emmett laughed, "Don't be such a 'Debby Downer' Bella, you're voice is amazing. You'll do fine." Amazingly enough, looking at the stupid goofy smile on his face, made me believe I could be amazing, I don't know why, but I think it had something to do with the whole brother-like thing he had going for him.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Emmett counted off and they all started to play. I looked down at the sheet music in my hand; I had a rest, so I just listened to the melody for a few moments. I let myself fall into the music, letting it surround me, and I suddenly felt like I was the only one in the room. It didn't matter what other people thought or saw after that, I let go, and let the music take over.

**I don't know but...****  
****I think I maybe****  
****fallin' for you****  
****Dropping so quickly****  
****Maybe I should****  
****keep this to myself******

**Waiting 'til I..****  
****Know you better****  
****I am trying...****  
****Not to tell you...****  
****But I want to...******

**I'm scared of what you'll say****  
****so I'm hiding...****  
****What I'm feeling...****  
****But I'm tired of****  
****Holding this inside my head******

**I've been spending all my… time****  
****Just thinking about ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you******

**I've been waiting all my.. life****  
****and now I found ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm falling for you...****  
****I'm falling for you...**

**  
**As I sang each word, it felt more true to me than they had the moment before. It was amazing, and then I realized why the song would have this affect on me. I resisted the urge to glance to my right, and ignore the fact that he was playing, (they needed an acoustic part for this song) and kept my eyes on the lyrics in front of me, and focused on the rhythm and let myself get lost in it all; again.

**As I'm standing here****  
****And you hold my hand****  
****Pull me towards you****  
****and we start to dance******

**All around us****  
****I see nobody****  
****Here in silence****  
****It's just****  
****you and me******

**I'm trying..****  
****Not to tell you..****  
****But I want to..******

**I'm scared of what you'll say****  
****so I'm hiding...****  
****what I'm feeling...****  
****But I'm tired of****  
****Holding this inside my head******

**I've been spending all my… Time****  
****Just thinking about ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you******

**I've been waiting all my.. life****  
****And now I found ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you...****  
****I'm fallin' for you...******

**Ooh, I just can't take it..****  
****My heart is racing..****  
****Emotions keep spinning out...******

**I've been spending all my.. time****  
****just thinking about ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you******

**I've been waiting all my… life****  
****and now I found ya****  
****I don't know what to do****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you...****  
****I'm fallin' for you...******

**I think I'm fallin' for you****  
****I can't stop thinking about it****  
****I want you all around me****  
****And now I just can't hide it****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you****  
****I can't stop thinking about it****  
****I want you all around me****  
****And now I just can't hide it****  
****I think I'm fallin' for you...****  
****I'm fallin' for you...******

**Ooohhh****  
****Ooh no, no****  
****Oooooohhhhh******

**Oooh, I'm falling' for ya**

As soon as the song ended I ran out of the lounge, through the lobby, and out the front doors. I ignored all the stares I got and just leaned against the brick of the building and sank down so I was crouching down. The blast of cold air I'd gotten when I ran out here was refreshing. I just needed time to clear my head.

Relationships, as I said before, were not my forte. I ran from them, avoided them, I did all I could to not have one. Not that I had many -or any if I'm being honest- opportunities in Forks, and Mike Newton didn't count, he just wanted a hooker that he could get on the street corner. I didn't know if I was prepared for a relationship, to be honest with myself. Really though, are you ever ready?

Then the thought of him not liking me crept back into my head, and I had to take deep breaths. If I finally let myself like someone, even someone who deserved better than me, I don't know if I would live with myself if they didn't like me back. I finally calmed my breathing, and just looked out at the world in front of me, always moving, never slowing down for anything.

"Bella?" someone called my name. I didn't bother to look up; I knew who it was already. I wanted to ask something, but I wasn't sure how to say it. So I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

"Did you write that song?" He sighed, and kneeled down beside me, folding his hands together.

"Yes," he answered me.

I nodded, letting that sink in, "You didn't write it 'a while ago' did you?"

He looked at me then, I knew he did, but I didn't turn my head to look at him, scared of what I might see, or what he might see. "You're very perceptive, you know that?"

"Yeah, I noticed." I sighed, "I'll take that as a yes by the way."

He laughed, "So…"

"So…" I said.

"You okay?" he asked. "Why'd you run?"

"You're difficult," I answered. It was out of nowhere, but it popped into my head, and it was the first thing I thought to say.

"What does that have to do with you running?" His voice was right on the border of confused, and interested.

"It doesn't have anything to do with it. I was just thinking out loud," I told him.

"How am I difficult?" he asked suddenly inquisitive, but with a jokingly annoyed and hurt edge in his tone.

I sighed, was I really having this conversation with this person, right now? "You are so blunt sometimes and then you're so cryptic other times. I don't know if I understand you or not, your actions I mean. You jump around, easily distracted, and you sometimes act like you're not there."

He laughed, "More perceptive than I thought," he said to himself. "I get what you're saying though; Jasper and Emmett tell me I'm in La La Land all the time. I zone out, and they think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy, just different," I looked at him for the first time since he came out. He was looking at me, a smile on his face; I could see his green eyes sparkle when a taxi or car went by. I could see the headlights and the street lamps reflect in the bright green orbs, making a small segment where the light hit them glow just a little bit brighter than the rest of the green.

"That's an interesting way to put it," he said. The smile changed to a smirk and I shoved him slightly, pressing the side of my arm into his until he swayed. He had to steady himself with his left hand, which didn't work since he fell anyway, while his right grabbed my shoulder pulling me down with him.

We were laughing on the ground together when Alice danced out of the front doors and smiled at us, Jasper was next to her, looking at us like we were crazy.

"See," Edward motioned towards Jasper, "that's a look I get all the time from him. It's a cross between 'you're insane' and 'do I really want to know what's going on?'"

"Oh, now I get it," I said teasingly. "It makes so much more sense after seeing it."

Alice rolled her eyes with a knowing smile that frightened me, and walked back into the building. She pulled Jasper along with her; his look was now one I couldn't place. We stood up and I just looked up at Edward, he was at least six inches taller than me, but oh well.

"I believe the words you're looking for are frightened and bemused," he smiled, holding the door open for me.

"Ah," I said. "They fit perfectly with that look. I'm guessing you get that one often too," I said, walking backwards, a really bad choice for someone so uncoordinated such as myself. I tripped, and started to fall backwards, but a strong set of arms went around my waist at the last possible moment.

The way our bodies were pressed together, I felt every muscle and contour on his arms and chest. I had to stop myself from fainting, and focused on breathing. It felt so good to be close to him, his warm body heat, extending to me, pulling me in. He smiled, his beautiful green eyes glowing, making my heart stop momentarily.

"No, I don't get that look often, I just know my brothers expressions really well. You, on the other hand, I'm guessing get that look quite often," the smirk came back, as he pulled me back to a vertical position, and steadied me carefully. I knew he was referring to my balance, and the crazy looks I get from people for not being able to walk across a flat surface without tripping, and rolled my eyes.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" I asked. I turned around and walked forward, with my back to him, until I felt him, his presence, right next to me.

"I would, and I do," he said. He held open the door to the private lounge and we walked in. All eyes went to me. UGH! Great, attention, another thing I hate, a lot. Attention and uncoordinated-ness don't really go all that well together. It was 'a recipe for disaster' Charlie, my Dad, used to say. He said that the first time, when I started school in Forks. That was a fun time for me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch, everyone was still looking at me. Confusion written across everybody's faces, well everybody's but Alice and Jasper's, they tried not to make it obvious, except for Alice of course.

I pulled out my laptop and started typing. I was thankful when Rosalie started talking. She and Alice knew well enough to know that when I'm typing they should leave me alone for their own good and mine.

"Why don't you guys play another song?" Alice said after a few minutes of mindless talking. They all agreed and started one of the songs they played at a club, rehearsing; making sure it was perfect.

I hadn't eve noticed him sit down next to me. I was too busy typing lyrics – yes inspiration hits at the most unpredictable times- to even realize him looking over my shoulder. When I was going to reach for my headphones I noticed they were gone. That's when I noticed him; he had headphones in, my headphones.

I leaned forward and toward him so he could see my face, and raised my eyebrows. He smiled; my heart stopped, and he pulled one headphone out, handing it to me. "You like music from the fifties?" he asked in disbelief.

Slowly I nodded and put the headphone in; he was playing my "nifty fifty" play-list. It was embarrassing, but I'm guessing he liked it from the amusement on his face, that or he thought I was crazy. On second thought, I'll go with the crazy option. "Yeah," I said. Then I heard the song he was listening to. "Long Tall Sally?" I asked him incredulous; my eyebrows arched high for a second time in two minutes.

"Classic fifties music," he said, as if it explained everything. "Besides, it's you're iPod," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes; he did have me there, "touché." I saved my word document and pulled out the earphone, handing it back to him, and then I clicked close, and opened my e-mail.

He smiled, putting the earphone back in, but turning the volume down enough to where he could carry on a conversation. "Bells?" he asked.

"My dad's nickname for me," I told him. "Last Christmas I got him a laptop and taught him how to email, and IM. He's actually getting better at it. Oh, and he's the only one who can ever call me that."

"Fine Belle" he said. I rolled my eyes, the word Belle meant beauty, and I knew that nickname was on purpose. Plus, it was only one off my dad's, close enough to drive me crazy. "What's going on in… Forks?" He asked. "Is that a real place?"

I laughed at him. That was a reaction I got from a lot of people, even people who lived in Washington didn't know about it. It was miniature, and on the Olympic Peninsula, so pretty much unknown. There were only like 3,000 people living there there. That was about the population of the high school I would have gone to if I'd stayed in Phoenix with my mother, Renee. "Yeah, it's where I used to live." I told him, noticing Rosalie and Emmett getting awfully close in the corner, from the corner of my eye.

"Interesting," he said. "So you really did grow up not far from here?" he asked after a minute. I saw Rosie slowly leaning him back a grinning Emmett into the wall, at least he was happy. Everyone else was at an instrument or at a computer; Garrett was of course, listening to a track they just played.

I nodded, "Not far at all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**THANK YOU! :) **

**Okay so go review, and make me really happy. I love writing, so I won't quit, but I love to hear what you guys have to say, it makes me want to get the next chapter out to you sooner. It makes me want to write more. New one next week!!! **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **** 3 **


	8. Not A Chapter An Apology

OH MY GOODNESS!!!!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!! I haven't had ANY contact with my BETA since I last posted my chapter and she hasn't contacted me about BETA-ing her either. So, since I feel terrible I'm just going to post on Monday (yes THIS Monday) to try and make up for it. It will NOT have been BETA-ed so it will have mistakes and won't be perfect, but it's better than nothing… right?

School is so incredibly busy, as I assume you all know. So please, don't hate me, I feel awful enough as it is. I'll try and make it up to you. Review on how you feel and if you think I should do anything as a punishment, I just might do it to take away the guilt. You have to hate me. I know you do. So, as I said again I'M SORRY!!! And I hadn't realized it's been over a month. WOW!!! You have permission to hate me now. No joke. I hope my posting after school today will make up for it…. Sorry.

Peace, Luv, Liv (:

P.S. I heard a cool joke….. It will keep you laughing until the chapters up. "Welcome to the church of Vegetables. Lettuce Pray." Haha. Okay it's terrible, but I'm so childish I loved it. (:


	9. You Wanna Play a Game?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you, Fanfiction. I mean at least I own Kyle right?**

**My apologies were in the last chapter/ Author's note thingy, so please, don't kill me. Please. ****Trust me I feel terrible, it was just a busy time for my beta and I, forgive us, we're people too.**

**I thank my Beta-ing genius 'Happy-in-the-rain'. THANK YOU/LOVE YOU!! YOU'RE AMAZING! (And I forgive you) Read her stories btw – they're life changing. Reviews make me feel special and make me want to write more so… R&R!!! Please :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella POV**

"I had fun tonight," I told Edward as we walked to the front door of his building. "It was interesting," I managed to get out. Rosalie and Emmett proceeded to make out, very publicly, without a care until a manager walked by with a warning glance. Even then, they only waited until he was out of sight to start making out again. They seemed to like making out, and I hated to admit it, don't get me wrong I was happy for them, but it made me feel awkward for some reason.

Alice was all bubbly, I could tell, but she reigned in her emotions well tonight, for the most part. I think it was because she cared what Jasper thought. Although how she couldn't see how completely in love with her he was, I didn't know. Next time we were all together though I had a feeling she'd be back to her old crazy jumpy self, not worried about scaring him at all. They were politely holding hands and whispering to each other, giggling, as they walked in front of us to the door.

Eleazar had offered to stay back and pack things up for the night while Garrett was ordering their dinner. Yeah, 11 o 'clock at night and they were ordering Chinese. Not weird at all. They were sweet, Eleazar and Garrett, I liked them although they didn't talk much. They would sometimes share glances or roll their eyes, unnoticed by the rest of guys, and I would end up biting my lip to keep from laughing, or lower my head, hair falling in my face to hide a smile.

"I'm glad," he said. His bronze hair screamed things I wasn't sure were things a purity ring wearer should be thinking about; yeah, those kinds of things. A piece of it fell into his eyes and all I wanted to do was reach out and put it back in place, but not only would that make things awkward between us, it might ruin things for the other newfound couples. So I sucked it up, bit my bottom lip, and continued walking.

"Bella!" Alice ran over to me, Jasper following, slower, but his long legs taking him farther with each stride than two of hers. Damn pixie, although I was grateful, because before she 'interrupted' Edward and I, I was trying to figure out what to say. "Do you want to go to Eclipse tomorrow night?" [A.N. I just realized I forgot to mention the name of the club in an earlier chapter, sorry. I also realize that _everyone _uses the name Eclipse for the name of a club. Sorry, but it fits perfect. Don't hate me.] "Jasper just invited us. He said on the nights that they don't play, they tend bar. They're tight with the owner, his words not mine, and so they'll be there and stuff."

She started bouncing again. Frankly, the chick scared me, but I loved her to death, and since she wanted to be with Jasper I'd go for her. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Edward. His eyes were trailing up my body, and I followed his gaze. Hmm, that's interesting, I thought. His eyes came up, slowly, and met mine. He blushed, caught red handed, and I had to catch my breath, quietly of course. He looked down quickly, trying to hide it, but I'd noticed. The slight pink that came to the pale skin of his cheeks was tantalizing, and torturing me. He didn't look sorry though; not in the least. That was what confused me.

"Bella?" Alice asked from beside me. Oh! Right, she's still there. I turned toward her, the smile on her face, was something I'd never seen before. I mean sure I'd seen her smile zillions of times before, but there was something different about it now. Something about it I couldn't quite place.

"Yeah," I turned my attention back to Edward. The blush almost completely gone off his face, and his eyes bore into mine. "Yes, we'll go tomorrow." The smile that came onto Edward's face then, did not escape my notice either.

"Yippee!" Alice clapped, and jumped. Jasper put his giant –to her- hands on her shoulder and held her down delicately. She turned and smiled at him. He was good for her. Anyone that could calm her down like that needed to stick around for everyone's sake. Their eyes met, and I felt like I had to look away, like I was interrupting something private.

So I turned away, and noticed them part ways, after he placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Rosalie must be waiting outside for me as well, because she wasn't in my peripheral vision anymore.

Edward took my hand, "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Belle." Damn nickname he had to give me. I wanted to roll my eyes, but they were locked with his, and I couldn't find it in me to look away, if only for a moment. I hoped tomorrow I could convince him to call me Bella, or something else, again. "Bye," he whispered.

Before he released my hand, he brought it to his lips, and kissed it, and a sly smile walked onto his lips afterwards. He let my hand fall, gently, and walked away to join his brothers, and go eat dinner.

For a few moments, I was frozen. Ten billion different things were running though my mind. More than half of the things were inappropriate, that I loved the sound of, but had sworn not to do. The other half still had to do with his lips and how soft they were, but they were PG-13 rated; which I could handle better, and could do without breaking a vow. Oh wow, this will be an interesting ride.

"Come on Bella, it's freakin' freezing out here!" [A.N. haha Austin Powers reference.] Rosalie yelled holding the front door open. That was enough to get me to move my legs, and although I couldn't feel them, they led me out the door and towards my warm apartment while I trailed behind Rosalie and Alice.

Once we walked through the door Alice and Rosalie went to the kitchen, while I went to put a movie in. As I picked up my movie of choice '300,' my phone rang. I put the movie in with one hand and held my phone in the other. See, I can multi-task, kind of.

"Hello?" I asked. I hoped it was Edward, but I got the next best thing.

"Bella baby, how's it going?" Kyle's diva voice filled my phone and ear. Just hearing it made me smile.

"Going pretty good, the girls and I are just putting a movie on, while we pig out on some ice cream." I told him. "What about you, what are you up to?"

"OH! What movie are you watching? Can I come over?" he asked me. I could sense his excitement through the phone. "I'll bring milkshakes, screw the ice cream." He laughed.

"Haha, yeah sure, apartment 10-D, come on up," I urged him. "Oh and we're watching '300,'" I smiled, sensing his reaction to that.

"OH. Sweet-ness! That's my movie, half naked men, whoa, I'll be right over!" he said, hanging up the phone. I was laughing as I walked into the kitchen. Having a gay guy as a friend sure was interesting, and well, a little weird because at times I'd forget he was gay, but still I loved it. Alice and Rosalie were just about to get the ice cream out, but I grabbed Alice's tiny wrist as it grabbed the freezer handle.

"Kyle is coming over with milkshakes," I said.

"YAY!" Alice said, clapping her hands after I released her from my grasp.

"He better remember I like strawberry," Rosalie said, before making her way over to her bedroom. Alice skipped to hers giddily, always too excited for my taste and I walked to my room and changed into my red and black flannel pajama pants and an old black Aeropostale t-shirt.

Rosalie came out of her room wearing some red silk Victoria Secret garment that covered enough for even my taste, but I would still never buy. Alice skipped out of her room, yes the pixie was still skipping, and had on dark pink Soffe shorts and a light pink cami. She bounced herself onto the couch and Rosalie put a pillow and a blanket on the floor for herself. I took control over a huge cream color leather chair that was big enough to be a bed, and threw a blanket over myself.

I had finally gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang. Both Alice and Rosalie looked at me and then the door pointedly. Aw, see how nice they are to me? I grumbled as I stood up, and then walked over to the door mumbling, just loud enough for them to hear me, but quiet enough to where they wouldn't be able to make out any words. Smart on my part because the things I was saying were not exactly nice, and they probably would have killed me.

"Hey!" I said, side hugging Kyle, as he walked into the door. I closed it behind him, and he spun me around like a dancer, what a nerd. He set down his messenger bag, on the kitchen counter and put his jacket on a chair at the island. He was a writer, and carried a laptop and notebook with him everywhere he went. I'd never read anything he'd written but he was obsessed, so I let it go, hoping that one day, I would get a peek at something he was writing.

"Hola Chicka," he said. He handed me a milkshake, "I made you a neapolitan one sweetie." I smiled, he remembered. He noticed the look on my face, "Of course I remembered!" he said feigning insult. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

Alice chirped up when he handed her, her vanilla one. "Thank you Kyle." She took a sip and smiled.

"No problem-o baby," he said. She leaned her head back on the sofa as I pushed play on the movie and Kyle handed Rosalie her milkshake.

"I didn't forget either," he said defensively, while a look of skepticism was on her face as she took a sip. Then a smile broke out and we laughed. The simplest things could make her happy, but she'd never, ever, actually say such out loud.

Kyle turned off the lights and settled in my chair's twin next to me. His own milkshake in hand, as he pulled my extra 'Jedi Star Wars' fleece blanket over himself, and snuggled in for the movie. That was what made me know I would like him the first time I met him. He was wearing a 'Star Wars' shirt.

After the movie we were all tired, and sad. Throughout the movie there were a couple of 'wows' –Alice, 'holy shits' – Rosalie 'Awes!' – Me, and 'Oh! Look at him!' – Kyle. I had tears in my eyes when Alice turned the lights on, rubbing her eyes willing them to adjust to the brightness. The movie got me every time I watched it, and that was actually really frequently. More frequently than should be allowed.

I felt my phone vibrate, I had put it in my pocket in case Edward decided to call, and I pulled it out and looked at the screen. I rolled my eyes at who had texted me.

**Kyle: so how was ur nite? **

**Bella: um… **

**Kyle: Spill!! **

**Bella: Ur rite nxt 2 me!**

**Kyle: fine!**

"So Bella, how did tonight go?" Kyle asked me. His eyes were aglow like a kid in a candy store and all of a sudden I noticed Alice and Rosalie come up behind him. No doubt eyeing my, still in my possession, phone.

"Wutchya got there Bella?" Alice asked before I could get anything out. Her eyes narrowed and she inconspicuously nudged Rosalie, but on my adrenaline rush I noticed it.

"My phone?" I said feigning confusion. It didn't work this time though, Kyle notices everything…

"What's going on here?" Kyle asked in complete confusion as he took a sip of his milkshake. That kid went incredibly slowly, 'savouring the taste' he'd once put it, and he eyed me up and down.

Rosalie looked at me and then turned to Kyle, "That's what we're trying to figure out," she told him. When she turned back towards me her eyes narrowed to slits, "I looked through my entire room Bella, my phone isn't there."

"Mine wasn't in my room either," Alice's pouty bottom lip stuck out. She looked so depressed and little.

"Are you sure, you haven't seen them Bella?" Rosalie said. Her head titled slightly to the side, like a predator hunting its prey. Not going to lie, it scared the crap out of me.

"I'm sure, but I'll check my room if you want me to," I said. I walked at a slightly fast pace towards my room and closed the door behind me. Only went I went to lock the door did I remember Alice and Rosalie broke it that morning to 'wake me up.'

I cursed quietly and went to kick my purse under my bed. Once I did I went to my desk and started looking through draws, hoping to make it look like I cared.

"You say something Bella?" Rosalie sauntered, into my room. She was tired, it was like one forty-five in the morning, but she still looked like a million bucks.

"Nope," I told her, shuffling papers on top of the desk.

"Bummer," she said. "So listen Alice and I were thinking, since we don't really have anything to do here anymore, besides the occasional, blah, blah, blah, we'd just hang out, sleep in, and junk like that. What do you say?"

"Like I could say no to that," I said. "Sorry guys," I said. She turned to leave, her suspicions not quieted, but I stopped her, a better idea coming to my mind. "Rosalie?"

She turned to look at me, "Yeah Bella?"

"You really do like Emmett don't you?" I asked her. Her answering smile was enough; I stopped her before she said a word. "No need to explain," I told her. "I was just wondering; would you help me do something?"

"Like what?" she said. She looked intrigued, always one for diabolicalness, and she could tell by the look on my face that's what I was going for. It wasn't often when I got these ideas so she knew it had to be good. She was in I could tell by how her smile grew.

"Get Alice," I said. She nodded, and returned with Alice, and Kyle said his goodbyes quickly, 'not wanting any part in the disastrous plan we'd conjured up' as he'd put it. "Alright," I nodded when they both sat down on my bed with me, "who's ready for some fun?" 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**THANK YOU! :)**

**Okay so go review, and make me really happy. I love writing, so I won't quit, but I love to hear what you guys have to say, it makes me want to get the next chapter out to you sooner. Trust me I feel terrible, it was just a busy time for my beta and I, forgive us, we're people too. It makes me want to write more. New one next week!!!**

**Peace, Luv, Liv****3**


	10. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do have the power to make them human and hormonal. Thank you, Fanfiction. I mean at least I own Kyle right?**

**BTW!!! If anyone can tell me where I got chapter eight's title, you will rock my sox, and I'll give you a free night with Edward :P you can't say no to that. **

**Quick thanks to my beta-ing genius: 'Happy-in-the-rain' THANK YOU HAPPY! YOU ROCK! Read her stories btw – they're life changing. Reviews make me feel special so… R&R!!! Please :)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Edward POV**

"What the fuck?!" I heard from Emmett's room. I was pissed, it was barely ten in the morning, and we had late band practice today for a reason. Why was he, of all people, up? Well, maybe I was just extra irritable because I didn't sleep well last night, and he woke me up from a very, very good dream involving a certain brunette.

"Do you mind if I beat the shit out of him so we can go back to sleep?" Jasper's sleepy blonde head popped in my doorway. His voice was still rough, and his eyes were unadjusted, and you didn't mess with us when we were tired. Carlisle and Esmé, bless their hearts, they had to learn that the hard way.

"Be my guest," I mumbled into my pillow, putting my head back down. Willing myself to go back to sleep. I heard my door close softly, Jasper was always so considerate, and I heard the door to the room next to mine slam open. Apparently he can turn his considerate side on and off, even in his sleepy state.

"Jasper hold on!" Emmett was pleading. Yeah, pleading, apparently Emmett hadn't forgotten that wrestling match, because I'd never heard him use that tone before. "Read this," he said. I guess Jasper must have done what he said because the laughter I heard was seemingly unstoppable.

All of a sudden my door slammed open; damn they didn't leave me alone like I'd hoped, and Emmett literally picked me up out off my bed and placed me on my feet, blanket and all. "Read!" he said pointing to his phone. Once the girls left I gave them their phones back after checking the visible parts of their bodies and pockets for their phone numbers. I saw Jasper in the doorway shaking with laugher and wondered what was going on.

**Unknown: I've got the handcuffs, bring the whip cream ;) **

I burst out laughing as well. I might actually feel bad for Emmett this time, maybe. I couldn't help myself, I fell down onto the bed and Jasper caught on again with my laughter… So we were both spazzing out while Emmett stood there, clearly sexually, and otherwise, frustrated.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" I managed to get out.

"It's like his best dream and worst nightmare all rolled into one!" Jasper laughed, literally rolling on the floor. I wiped away the tears of hilarity, and stood up.

"And you have not the slightest idea who it is?" I asked, trying to get my composure back.

"None at all," Emmett said, visibly displeased. Then something hit me, and the idea was interesting, I had to admit.

"Jasper go and check your phone," I said. His eyes got wide with shock when he realized what I was implying.

"Oh dude I've got to see this!" Emmett yelled and followed Jasper out of my room and into his. I smiled; if they took long enough I could try to fall back asleep. I was about to do exactly that when my phone chimed from my nightstand. Fuck, I though. No sleep and a text message. I just prayed it was nicer than Emmett's.

**Bella: if u call me Bella again I won't send u naughty txt messages. **

**Edward: so it's u?  
**

**Bella: Of course not. Well, the idea was mine**

I smiled, who would have guessed that this girl could be devious. Definitely not me, that's for sure.

**Edward: fine I'll call u Bella again :) & I have to say, I like the idea. **

**Bella: really?**

**Edward: oh yes. Emmett is 'frustrated' let's put it that way & I'm guessing Jasper is now in the same position**

Just then I heard a 'holy shit!' coming from the general direction of Jasper's room and Emmett's incredibly loud laugh echoing on the walls, he was clearly enjoying someone else's pain. Then I heard a very distinctive smack and a 'that didn't hurt' and a 'shut the hell up Emmett.' Then I heard both their phones chime again, simultaneously, these girls were good, and I heard no more noise, at all, it was eerie. I laughed to myself.

**Bella: aww I'll have to tell Rosie and Alice that**

**Edward: Alice can play dirty?**

**Bella: she's small. I'll give her that, but DON'T mess with the chick. Trust me. And please don't tell on us :l**

**Edward: alright, I'll take your word for it. And I wont tell, I promise**

**Bella: good. So… **

**Edward: soo…. **

**Bella: I g2g sori. Ttyl Eddie **

**Edward: I'm going to try and forget you called me that. Bye Bella. **

**Bella: :P **

I sighed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I decided since I was up, with no chance of going back to sleep, I might as well be productive. I figured the gym would probably be a good way to wake me up. Two birds, one stone, see I'm thinking outside the box.

I stepped out of the shower, it never really wakes me up I just end up more tired, and wrapped a towel around myself. Tugging another towel off the rail to dry my hair as best I could. I did all that jazz in the bathroom, then went out and put on gym shorts and an Addidas T-shirt. I put my running shoes on, grabbed my keys, waved to the guys playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare on the couch, and walked out the door.

I sped, yes sped, it's my thing to drive fast, it's exhilarating and I love it, to the gym. I was hoping to wake up some more because my eyes were drooping as I pulled in the parking lot and went inside. I walked down some hallways and was opening the door to the weight room when, no it can't be, can it?

Was it really her? Same hair, but that was all I could really see. Still, even with my doubts I couldn't help but hope it was her. I released the door handle to the weight room and went to the room next to it, the pool room. I still had my bag over my shoulder, as I walked over to the side of the pool. Now, I noticed, it definitely was her. Who knew in the pool, where one couldn't fall in, she could be graceful? Not me, that's for sure.

I walked over to the very edge, the one she was currently swimming towards, and just stood there. She got there, and was about to turn around again when she saw my feet. With a questioning look on her face she looked up at me. It changed quickly to shock, her face I mean, and then recognition, and then questioning again.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked. Her beautiful brown hair, that I couldn't fully describe the beauty of, was billowing out behind her. I just stood there watching her in the water below me.

"Nope," I said tilting my head to the side and smiling at her. "I just came for a workout; I needed to wake up some more."

"Ah," she looked at a watch on her wrist, and hit a button on it and it beeped and glowed blue for a moment. "Well, jump in," she motioned to the water around her.

"I don't have a suit," I told her. The heat coming from the pool was making the air sticky, and warm, it was comforting and calming, but I wasn't used to it. Not in Seattle at least.

She rolled her eyes and then motioned towards my bag. "I assume you have another pair of shorts in there," she said. I nodded at her, uncomprehending. "Well then you can change afterwards and do your workout, that is, unless you're afraid to be beaten by a girl."

I understood that, and I had already kicked of my shoes as she pulled herself out of the water. I'm pretty sure my breath stopped, because my lungs were screaming at me for oxygen, but I couldn't care less. She was stunning. Her body was perfect, and her hair was dripping, and it was like she was calling for me. She was petite, but not tiny, as if she was fragile, but at the moment my mind was going a mile a minute so… I'm completely lost. I'm running on instinct here, and I don't know how well that will turn out. I pulled off my shirt, and I watched the water slide and dip as the droplets flowed down her neck, pooling slightly at the tops of her breasts before slipping over and beading down the length of her torso, slowing and gliding over the sensuous curves of her hips before dripping effortlessly down the miles of smooth, athletically tones legs. Thanking my lucky stars that she was wearing a one piece.

I was watching her very, very closely so I noticed that her eyes widened when my shirt was thrown into my bag that was now on a bench in the corner. She turned around, trying to avoid my gaze I guessed, and walked over to one of the five starting blocks. I walked over to the one next to her, still watching the water trail down her back, and got ready. She had motioned towards her watch and I didn't get it until she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"When it beeps in about fifteen seconds, you go," she said smirking at me. She got into her starting position and I followed, ready for the challenge. Her watch beeped and I jumped in, adrenaline pumping through me. Well, one part, if not all of me is definitely awake now, I though to myself.

I pulled my body through the water as fast as I possibly could, trying to forget her, and just go as fast as I could go. I got to the far side of the pool in what seemed like seconds, and flipped myself around, breathing hard. I didn't realize it until now. It suddenly felt like a weight was on my lungs, making each breath shorter and more strained. Then I realized the sticky air from the heat or the pool was like humidity, making it harder to breathe. I kept going, not giving up without a fight, and pushing my body to the max I lurched forward and hit the wall with my hands.

"Not bad" the edge of my lips began to curl up into a smirk "for a beginner," she said from the next lane over as I worked to catch my breath and the crooked smile that was forming, surprisingly grew at her teasing. She didn't even sound winded. I rolled my eyes and looked over at her, a smile clearly displayed on her proud face.

"I am not a beginner," I said.

"Well then," she said, "that was kinda bad." She started laughing, and I just got out. I went over to my bag, and put it over my shoulder. I heard the water and then saw her going to the opposite corner, towards a bag, obviously hers. She wrapped a towel around herself and put on flip-flops before I turned around as to not get caught watching her like a creeper.

She walked over to me, and patted me on the back. "Don't feel bad," she said. Although she was behind me I could sense a smile on her face. "I won't tell anybody, and you can practice, you know, maybe eventually you can beat me. As long as you have fun, that's the important thing," she told me.

"Another one of your on-the-spot things?" I asked turning towards her.

She laughed, and started walking to the door. "No, something my mom used to say when I failed miserably at sports as a kid."

"Ah," I said. She pushed the door open and went to the locker room, but hesitated outside of the door. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I hoped it was good, and about me. I realized after a millisecond she was waiting for me to talk first. "Your work out over?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm going to run, and then swim some more," she said. I laughed at the sight of her on a treadmill in my mind, as I walked into the guys' locker room to get changed. I took a towel off a shelf and dried off quickly, and changed my other shorts. My hair was still damp, and I mussed it with my hand for a second before I sprayed some AXE on myself and walked out the door.

I walked into the workout area; finally back in my own element, awake and ready for a good workout. I was really focused and doing well, until she came back out. There was like an air about her; the moment she walked into the room I knew it. I could sense it, and I'd only just met her a few days ago. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing, or I was messed up in the head.

Either way, when Bella entered the room, I started to break a sweat and not because I was bench pressing 200 lbs. and no one was spotting me. I pushed up a tenth time, and looked up to see her running, amazingly gracefully, on the treadmill.

I had already done my legs, and was halfway done with my arms when she came out, so I decided to take a small break and go for a run. I was a kind of guy with a 'why-the-hell-not?' attitude at times like these, and it was different from my usual intelligent and cautious attitude, so I let it take control.

That is, until she looked up at me as I walked over. I felt myself go weak in the knees, and I swore not to tell anybody that either, because that was a girly thing to say. If Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, or Eleazar found out they'd never let me live it down. Anyway, my stomach fluttered, and my mind went blank. I almost tripped twice walking over and getting on. That wasn't right, I didn't ever have to _try _to look in control or normal, I just was. Now thought it seemed looking normal would be a full time job.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THANK YOU! :D **

**Review, please, and make me really happy. I love writing, but also I love to hear what you guys have to say. It lets me know any mistakes and lets me know what I'm doing well at. It makes me want to write more. Chapter ten might be a little, I promise only a little, late, I have a hectic and crazy week this week and my weekend is even worse. I'm promising to try though (: **

**Peace, Luv, Liv **


	11. Volvos and Video Games

**Bella POV (it's been a while)**

When I walked into the room my eyes immediately found him, but I tried to act like I didn't give a crap whether he was there or not, so I looked away. You have no idea, nor do you want to know, how hard it was for me to look away.

He was bench pressing, and oh my gosh, those muscles. I mean they weren't like his brother Emmett's and really prominent, but still, they were definitely there, and definitely beautiful. I tried to control my breathing, and got on a treadmill in the corner. There was only one on the right of me; to the left was a wall, thankfully. I started running, slowly at first, and then built up my pace. He pushed up a last time and came over to me, looking all adorable and sweaty.

My stride faltered, but he glanced away thankfully and didn't notice. He was like a god, and it was like he didn't even notice his affect on people. I continued running, and he got on the treadmill next to mine. I hadn't even noticed I was starring until his eyes lit up, and his eyebrows arched, his lips formed a perfect smile.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked me a cocky half smirk sliding along his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "I was simply checking to see if you knew how to run. After that swim it wouldn't surprise me."

"That hurts Bella," he put his hand over his heart, "right here." I laughed at his theatrics, and we both went back to running. It was mostly silent, because of our speeds, mine was faster than his, but still, it was difficult to keep conversation going.

"You know what else hurts?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and shook his head. I smiled, "Well, I was going to say my eyes from looking at your face but that's mean, so instead I'll say 'My ankle hurts… insert sad face here.'" The weird thing was it did hurt, like all of a sudden. I'm not sure what happened. Maybe I pulled something, but oh well.

He raised his eyebrows as if questioning my sanity, which in my book was a perfectly acceptable response. Still, I laughed. I heard him mumble something like "wow" but it didn't sound like a bad wow. Then out loud, for me to hear he said, "You're an interesting person Bella, I'll give you that. You always surprise me, and I like that."

"Why thank you," I said quite please with myself. The rest of the run was pretty much quiet, and I stole glances at him every few seconds because, damn there was no denying it; the man was, as Rose would so eloquently put it 'a damn fuckably fine mother fucker'.

It had been twenty minutes, I was halfway through my third mile, and my watch beeped, signaling for me to stop. I slowed down gradually and felt Edward looking at me. I hopped off the treadmill, checked my pulse and didn't even bother changing. I was wearing spandex short shorts and a tight t-shirt. I walked into the pool room, the hot sticky air filling my lungs, got on the high dive, and jumped. I didn't twist nor do anything fancy, I wasn't that coordinated, and besides Alice, Rosalie, and I were still trying to figure out how I could climb up those steps without falling.

I knew he'd be watching because the glass wall that separated the two rooms provided a perfect view. I also knew that my ankle _was _in fact hurting. So I swam five laps as a cool down, got out of the pool and went to the locker room to change, go home, and put some ice on it while I sat there and watched movies. Preferably a "The Dark Knight" or "Pride & Prejudice" which would keep me entertained for the rest of the day.

I took a quick shower in the changing room, washing the chlorine out of my hair and off my skin. Then I towel dried my hair, letting it fall in waves against my back, only slightly damp. I put my blue jeans and dark purple "Owl City" shirt on as I looked at my phone and surprisingly noted that I had no text messages. I slipped my converse on, my high top dark purple ones, thankful that I'd worn them because they added some support to my ankle, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. Not surprisingly, well surprising as it happened, but looking back now, four seconds later, it wasn't really a surprise, I ran into Edward; literally, and it hurt. He caught me, but my face was against his chest as he tried to support the both of us, and his arms went around my waist. I could already feel the blood rushing to my face before I even took a step back away from him. He smiled at me, and I realized he was changed too.

"You took forever," he said. "I finished my workout and changed in the time it took you to finish changing."

"This," I gestured towards myself, "takes time."

He smiled, and rolled his eyes. "Does your ankle really hurt?" he asked me. I nodded, and made a face. Surprising me with swiftness he took my bag off my shoulder threw it onto his, and picked my up bridal style. I gasped as he held me close and I took in my new position and our proximity. "Better?" he asked.

Up close I could get lost in his green eyes much easier, his peculiar bronze hair made me want to run my fingers through it, and his muscles in his arms and chest made me want to rip his shirt off and run my hands along them. I know, these thoughts were not my own, but I liked them. Then I realized he'd actually asked me something, crap! What had he asked me again?

"Yes," I said. "Thank you, oh kind gentleman," I made the exaggeration for his benefit, and apparently it worked. He smiled and locked his eyes with mine as he carried me out. Okay, so my ankle wasn't that hurt, but I wasn't going to complain and ask him to put me down, even I wasn't _that_ independent. Okay, I was, but I didn't know when I'd get an opportunity to get this close to Edward again, so I took it, without complaints. Don't judge me; in the same situation you would've done the same thing.

We walked, well he walked, I was carried, out the side door into the parking lot, and he stopped. "Which car is yours?" he asked me. I grimaced. My truck was still in Forks with my dad. I didn't need it in the city, so I left it there.

"I walked here," I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "You walked like 20 city blocks?"

"Part of my exercise," I told him truthfully. "Plus, my car is still in Forks with my dad, it's easier to move around without it."

He nodded, thoughtful for a second, and then moved me in his arms slightly so he could reach into his pocket and pull out his keys. He hit a button and a car; I wasn't sure which because it was behind me, beeped, signaling that he unlocked it. He opened the passenger door, and I noted the silver-ness of the car, and when he set me down in the (leather) seat, I looked at the steering wheel, and frowned at the Volvo insignia on the centre of it. He had a Volvo, a shiny silver one, of course. He didn't notice my frown though, and he closed my door, and got in his own side, starting the car. It purred, yes the car was so nice it purred to life, and he looked over at me. "Buckle up," he nodded towards the seat belt.

I did as I was told, and sighed at his perfect-ness, as he pulled gracefully out of his parking spot and sped out the entrance. When I say Edward drove fast, I'm not kidding. He is currently going well over 60, in the city no less. I never even made it past thirty five in Seattle the times I'd been here before in my car. Thankfully, due to his mad driving skills, and not in a cool way, we were at my apartment in a matter of minutes.

He got out and walked around to my side. I refused him when he tried to carry me, so he settled for letting me lean on him, as he supported most of my weight. We got to my apartment; I pulled out my key, and turned it in the lock. Before I turned the handle though, I looked at him removing myself from his grasp in the process.

"Thank you," I said, actually meaning it. "Your help was appreciated, and I hope to see you again." I opened my door and stepped inside, dropping my bag in the corner, and it was only then that I realized he had followed me.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Bella," he smiled at me. "You are going to sit on the couch, with your foot up, and I'll get you ice." I looked at him like he was crazy, because he was, but he just pointed to where he could see the couch in the living room almost around the corner.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Kitchen is through there," I pointed down the hallway opposite of the living room, where the kitchen / dining area was.

"Thank you," he said as he walked off, keeping his eyes on my back as I walked away. I rolled my eyes, and went to sit down on my big chair that I'd occupied last night.

I noticed the apartment was a little too quiet. Which was odd, Rose and Alice said we didn't have to go into the office today, and they didn't mention any other plans to me. They never did that, unless Alice was shopping, in which case, I could expect her to text or call me asking which color I preferred (blue), or if my shoe size had changed at all (no).

Edward came back then, as I sat back down after putting a movie in, and gave me a towel containing ice for my ankle. "Which one?" he asked.

"Right," I answered, hitting play on the remote.

He sat on the giant footstool that doubled as a seat, and gently took of my shoe. He smiled at my socks, they had ducks on them, and they were blue. I liked them, and slowly, as not to make me jump, he eased the ice onto my ankle and looked at me, checking for signs on my face that his actions had caused me pain. I wanted to make him feel better, so I smiled, and moved over slightly, making room for him on the chair. Yeah, no joke, the chair was that big.

With one last glance at my ankle, he took the spot next to me, and settled in for the movie. He even reached up to pull the blanket, my Star Wars one, off the back of the chair and draped it over me.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked me.

I smiled, "You can wait, Mr. Impatient. Calm down." I laughed at his expression and started watching the television. I smiled as the opening scene came on, and I didn't dare look at Edward to see his reaction; he laughed. I loved his laugh, and that was the reaction I'd hoped for actually. It was good, exactly what I'd expected his reaction would be. His laugh made me smile.

"Really Bella?" he looked at me. "You chose to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

I smiled as the beginning came on and young Elizabeth Swan came onto the screen. "I've always loved this movie, I can't explain why, but sometimes I say it's just because I wish history were really that cool. I mean maybe it was, but we'll never know, we didn't live through it."

He nodded, and it didn't make me feel like I was a crazy, it made me feel understood, and I liked that. The movie played on and at the very end when Jack jumps off the wall and it's just Elizabeth and Will, I felt Edward look at me. I looked at him, my mind didn't tell me to, I just did. His green eyes bore into mine and he just stared at me.

"You're more perfect than Kira Knightly," he whispered to me. He brought a hand up and stroked my face with his thumb.

"And you, Edward Cullen, are more perfect than Orlando Bloom, or Johnny Depp," my head was spinning. Did I just say that? Those words were never meant to be uttered by me; I'd never thought I'd see the day when they were true.

Edward leaned in, just as the credits began to roll and the music began to play.

"We're Home!" Alice sang out

"Damn it," Edward growled moving away from me. I smiled as he jumped up quickly and moved to the other chair, the one Kyle occupied last night.

"In here," I called out to Alice and Rosalie and I heard their footsteps instantly. There were too many sets of feet though. Their echoes were heavier than the girls and right before I saw them I realized who it was. "Hi Jasper, hi Emmett," I smiled sweetly.

No one would have even noticed that Edward had been sitting next to me not but twenty seconds ago. He looked relaxed and at ease. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought he'd been there the whole time. Then I thought about what Alice had just interrupted, and fought the urge to glare at her.

"Hey Bella," they answered. Then they noted the other person in the room. "So how's your day been going so far Bella?" Emmett had the biggest most childish grin on I'd ever seen.

"Better than yours I'd say," I told him. I saw the smirk on Edward's face from the corner of my eye and I saw both Emmett and Jasper's faces redden. "My ankle hurts though, so that's kind of a downer."

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your ankle Bella?" Alice rushed to my side, gently examining my ankle. "It's swollen!" Alice said in a disapproving tone. "What did you do?"

"I went to the gym and when I was running it all of a sudden started hurting. I think I just pulled something Alice, you don't need to worry. It'll be better soon." I always tried to downplay things, and Alice made a huge production of things, a good balance I thought.

"Well, don't walk on it. This ruins our plans for tonight." She pouted. "Oh, well."

"No need to change the plans Alice," Edward interjected. "We'll be tending bar all night. Bella can just sit all night; I'll keep an eye on her. I won't let any mischief happen on my watch." He smiled, and I looked at Alice, like she was my mom deciding my plans, my eyes were hopeful ad I looked at her.

"Okay!" Alice beamed. "Well, I'm going to go change, you guys play x-whatever. And we'll be back soon," she smiled and walked away.

"X-box," I mumbled. "Who wants to play Modern Warfare 2?" I asked out loud in an excited tone.

"ME!" all three guys shouted at the same time. I laughed and Jasper asked, "Can we play on Veteran?" I pointed out the three other controllers as I took my off the table next to me.

"That's the only way to play," I said. Jasper and Emmett sat down on the couch getting into game mode. "Ready?" I said hitting the green button. All three nodded, "Good because here were go."

I kicked their asses. That puts it politely too. They all looked at me in shock as we finished the level. "How did you… huh?" Emmett came up with.

"Sweet Jesus that was…" Jasper mumbled stunned.

"Wow," came from the bronze haired beauty whom was the second best player in the room. "Did that just happen?" he asked me. I nodded. "Holy shit," he said, I nodded again.

"Ready!" Alice called out.

"Really Emmett close your mouth it's rude to drool," Rosalie laughed as she sauntered in the room. "Bella is in fact that good, but she has yet to beat me, so I'm guessing you're pretty bad. Anyway, we kind of need you to get in, so come on."

The guys hopped up, and followed them like love sick puppy dogs. Edward helped put my shoe on, put my coat on for me, and let me lean on him as we walked out in the winter night to go to Eclipse. My ankle actually hurt slightly worse now, but I guessed because the endorphins had worn off. It was just past eight though, so the night was just getting started.


	12. Word Vomit and Bar Tricks

**AN. Mkay, I realized after I posted the last chapter that I didn't add any notes. I felt awful, but I thought adding it here would sort of kind of make up for it. **

**THANK YOU HAPPY!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST BETA AND OVERSEAS FRIEND I COULD HAVE ASKED FOR. **

**First of all thank you for all the reviews and favourites and all that jazz, it makes me so incredibly happy to know that you like my story. I work really hard on it. And I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but I got my permit over the holidays and I had school projects and I had to visit relatives, and all that good junk and as a promise to my mom I got on my computer less (me eye rolling). **

**On the Brightside, I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!!!!! It's one of those cute little mini laptops and I love it. I got rid of my desktop, which I miss dearly, but I have this, and I'm finally getting used to typing on the little keypad, so I'm excited. I hope all of you had happy holidays. Now that I'm back in school, I have one thing to say. "School sucks." Still it's a resolution to keep all promises made, so me posting more often is a promise I'm trying to keep. Anyway, if you read all of that write a review and write "purple" in it somewhere. You get a virtual high five from me and a lovely day off with Edward. Back to the story!!!**

**Bella's POV**

There was a line in front of the club already. We bypassed the people waiting and went around to the back of the club. Jasper pulled a small key from his pocked and smiled as he let Alice in before him. He held the door for all of us, but I noticed the way he looked at her in particular. It was sweet. From the moment I saw them together I knew they would last, they were too perfect for each other to let go. The way her petite little body fit perfectly against his tall lanky body was a mystery to me, but however it happened, it worked out perfectly. Her dark spiky hair in contrast to his bright honey blonde flowing hair just added more mystery to the miracle they were, for me.

It was pretty much silent until we were all in and Edward pulled out his iPod from his coat pocket with a sly little grin. He used the arm that wasn't around me, and plugged it into the speaker system. He winked at me, his face so close to mine as I leaned into him and just… but a song started playing, something I'd never heard. Strange for me, I thought I could at least recognize a little of everything. Still, I liked the song. It was swing. I'd heard the voice before but I couldn't place it.

"Edward, don't pull any shit tonight. Dance music only," Emmett said in a serious tone. I thought he was mad, but then I looked at his face and saw a huge grin. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him as he stood behind the bar. I thought the drool would start as they looked at each other, which is when I decided to look away.

Edward sat me down on a stool, the farthest in the corner. Right in front of where he was going to be. "Don't move at all, kay?" he asked me. I stared up into those mesmerizing green orbs and was at a loss for words, so I just nodded.

"Be right back," he pulled away from me. He let his fingers drift across my cheek and I felt electricity run through me. I watched him walk down a hallway and when he turned into a room I felt the emptiness in me.

"Bella," Emmett whispered, loudly, to me. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of Rosalie, and was getting everything ready for the night ahead. I raised my eyebrows signaling for him to continue. "He's old fashioned," he said. "So if you want something, you have to make it as plain as day." I knew what he was getting at and started to laugh. "What?" he asked. Rosalie just slapped him playfully and explained my ring.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'if you don't use it you-'" Emmett had no filter, at all.

"Yes, and it's not true, but thanks for checking Em," he smiled. He really was just a big goofball.

"Just watching out for you Bells," he said. He reminded me of a brother, so I let it slide that he called me Bells, and laughed at him. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind. It reminded me of one time when I was little, and it was Christmas Eve. It was a year I went to Charlie's so it was different for me, and I was young, so it was awkward.

I ran down the stairs carrying the last of the presents I had wrapped for Charlie, and actually made it down without killing myself. I sighed in relief as I made it to the flat surface only to yell when my momentum didn't let me stop in time and I knocked into the Christmas tree, knocking bells to the ground. I started crying terrified at what I had done.

Charlie thought I'd hurt myself so he ran over to me, "You okay Bella? Are you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head, and stood up, gently kicking the presents into their place. I pointed to the bells and started crying some more.

"Aw, Bella honey, don't worry about the bells they're magic so they don't get hurt or ruined when they fall down. You're magic too Bells; you never lose your spirit when you get hurt. That's why I love you." That day was how my nickname was created, and that was why it belonged solely to Charlie, well, now Emmett too.

"Three," Jasper looked at the clock. Alice was perched on a chair looking like a fairy and looking at Jasper adoringly.

"Two," Emmett said, setting a glass down, ready to be filled.

"One," Edward emerged from the room he'd disappeared to, and went around the back of the bar. Right after he said that, the doors opened. As soon as I saw him again the emptiness left me. Within thirty seconds the club was hectic, but in a good way. People were already dancing to a song Edward had started, and some were already getting their orders from the bar.

The night went pretty smoothly, and so far it was fun. I enjoyed the music, the atmosphere, and the high energy. "What do you think?" I turned to look at Edward who had just tastefully gotten himself out of giving someone his phone number. I got this strong feeling of hate towards whoever flirted with him. I also got a strong sense of possessiveness when they were around. And, well, just a little proud when he turned yet another one down. I mean for Christ's sake even the gay guys were starring!

I didn't have anything against any of them, for their choices, or who they were personally. I'd never met them, I didn't care. Still, when they walked up to Edward I could not suppress the envy that flowed through my veins and coursed throughout my body. Each time another walked away rejected, Edward would smile towards me, as if he knew I would calm down immediately.

"I like it," I said. I sat there looking at him pour drinks, smiling like a retard, for about five minutes. "Do you know any tricks?" I asked him.

"Like bartender tricks?" he arched his perfectly formed brows, his green eyes sparkling. I smiled at him and nodded, purely curious as to what his answer would be. "You mean like this?" he asked. With that he threw the bottle he was currently holding into the air, I watched it spin three times and somehow twist and swivel back into his awaiting hand, and poured a drink for someone.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked in a condescending tone. He caught on quickly and laughed. He set a bottle down and leaned across the bar until his face was only mere inches from mine. Very bad idea Edward, I only have so much self control. His eyes were so close to mine I couldn't think and his perfectly formed lips were taunting me with their proximity. His sweat breath fanned across my face as he talked.

"Silly Bella, that's just the beginning." He patted my head and he grinned the heart breaking crooked grin of his. I looked at him as I patted my hair back down into its normal mess.

He wasn't kidding. It is currently five minutes after that statement was made, and he got Emmett and Jasper in on it. They were tossing bottles back and forth throwing them up in the air, under their legs behind their backs, it was truly incredible. Edward at one point told me to play a song, and so I found it on his iPod and nervously clicked play. That instant "The Final Countdown" by Europe started to play, and things became epic. I was in awe, and when the song ended and they stopped everyone cheered and clapped and stood around, but quickly enough, they went back to dancing, mingling, and drinking.

I just looked at Edward as "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean came on, and smiled. "You weren't kidding. That was truly amazing."

"I'm sorry you don't get to try one of those drinks, they really are some of the best we can make." He smiled, that damn crooked smile that made me think bad things, and poured me another Coke.

"I don't really regret it, but I'll take your word for it," I smiled back. "Oh, and thank you, this night, so far has been really amazing."

"No problem," he looked at his watch. "And you're sure you're roommates won't mind when you come home at three in the morning," he feigned concern. I laughed as I looked over at Alice and Jasper, who were currently staring at each other, completely oblivious to the fact that there were other people in the world. Then I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and they were talking heatedly, about what? I didn't care.

"Yeah," I nodded towards them. "I'm pretty sure."

"Good," he said. "I can't wait to spend every moment with you." I blushed, and looked down at my lap too embarrassed to look back up at his beautiful face. I felt his hand cupping underneath my chin, pulling my gaze up to his.

"You okay?"

I nodded, and then shook my head, "not really?" He smiled at the confusion on my face waiting for me to continue. "My parents got married very young and got divorced when I was little. They really did love each other but Renee, my mom, was then, and still is now a free spirit, and she can move around now that she's remarried to Phil." He opened his mouth to ask how, and then probably how this related, but I kept talking anyway, cutting him off. "He's a minor league baseball player. What I'm saying is, I didn't grow up with a good example of how to be loving; how to show emotions, how to let myself be myself around someone else. I don't know, honestly I really don't. So what all this means is while yes, I really, really, like you, I don't know how to show you that in the best way. So, my brain is mush trying to figure out what to do, how to act, and on top of that I'm trying to figure out how someone so perfect is in front of me. It's all quite distracting." And the word vomit strikes again, although I couldn't seem to find it in me to regret what I had told him.

Edward smiled at me. "You don't have to try so hard, just act how you've been acting around me, I love it. It has me mesmerized, and I'll wait for you if you really want to try and get it right. You don't have to follow your parent's example. You can be your own person. You can create a new path and Bella; I want to be on that path with you."

I swear I almost burst out crying when he said that. He really was perfect, and he was willing to wait for me. I must be the luckiest person alive. I'd never heard of a man willing to be with a girl for more than a night or two. Clearly Edward was going to try and make it work, and I had to admire him for taking on a train wreck like me. Still, he had time to back out if he really wanted to.

As the night continued on I realized that drunk people had no shame. It was actually quite comical to watch them try to flirt and be suggestive. I had my fair share of laughs and Edward turned to me at one point and spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Thank you for laughing at my expense," he said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it."

I smiled, two could play at that game of sarcasm. "You should appreciate it, I do it for you. And no problem, I laugh because I care." In my peripheral vision I saw something truly comical. I discretely pointed out a girl to Edward who tried to hobble her way over to where we were in the corner clearly intent on flirting, badly, with Edward. "Now that, that is why I don't drink."

He laughed flamboyantly, his head thrown back, his hair catching the light and making it look more red than usual. I couldn't help but stare at the tendons in his neck as they contracted and relaxed, I had the strange urge to lick them "wise choice." He said still chuckling, pulling me back from lala land.

**Rosalie's POV **

It was like Fire. Fire was everywhere. It was in my veins flowing through me. It made me feel alive. My arms were on his back, feeling the muscles there as they pulled me closer to him. I felt secure with one of his hands on my hip while the other was holding me steady at the back of my neck.

Emmett backed me up to the wall and continued to kiss me. He licked my bottom lip and I sighed against his perfect lips, and then smiled. He wasn't getting me that easy; Bella had taught me patience was worth it. Now I wasn't a nun, but I wasn't letting him get that close that fast. It was our third really good make out, and he was dying. He broke apart from me, panting and he placed his arms on either side of my head.

"Rosie…" he whined, and when he did, I cracked. Something in his voice drew me in. I didn't think as I used both hands to grab the front of his long sleeve shirt to pull him to me. I crashed my lips to his and licked his bottom lip this time, letting him know that if he wanted control that was too bad, this was my turn.

He didn't hesitate to let my tongue enter his mouth and it explored every inch of it. All of a sudden he caught up with what was going on and his tongue started battling for dominance, and completely lost in the moment I gave up. His tongue danced around my mouth and had me on Cloud 9.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door and Emmett broke apart from me mumbling murder threats. I cracked a smile, I wasn't really bothered by the intrusion. Mostly I was curious as to who it was and what they wanted. Emmett on the other hand was apparently really resentful towards the intrusion. _Hmm, I wonder why, _I thought sarcastically. I heard a sigh and then someone spoke hesitantly.

"Emmett, that is a shared office, please, do not ruin it for us." It was Jasper and you could tell by his voice he was incredibly uncomfortable. Then again, catching your brother making out with his girlfriend who was also your girlfriend's friend would be a somewhat uncomfortable experience. Especially when you think something worse than what was actually going on happened.

Emmett ran his hands through his hair as I fixed my hair with one hand and reapplied lip gloss with the other. Yeah, I can multi-task, don't doubt me. Anyway, I winked at him as I slipped the gloss into my pocket and he opened the door to find all four of them standing there. Bella and Alice looked like they were trying not to laugh while Edward and Jasper looked slightly uptight. I smiled sweetly and walked out. Emmett on the other hand smiled like someone caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We didn't do anything, I promise." He said pouting. "Tell 'em Rosie."

I looked at our group of friends and smiled, "He's right. We didn't do anything, he's not that lucky, because he's just not that good." They all burst out laughing at poor Em's expense and walked away. It even loosened up Edward and Jasper who had just feared for the purity of their office.

I winked at Em and when the coast was clear I gave him a peck on the lips. "That was a lie, you are really good." He smiled his pout instantly gone, and grabbed my hand leading me back from the office to the front of the club.

Fifteen minutes later, and too soon for me, it was time to say goodbye to the boys. We helped them put up chairs, clean glasses, sweep the floor, and lock up. I'd never realized how much work went into just maintaining a club. I guess next time I go I'll appreciate it more.

We were in the lobby of our apartment building in order to escape the cold air. Edward and Bella were talking like the best of friends when we all knew they both wanted more. Still there was also a mutual respect that they had for each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pixie get a peck on the lips and her smile grew so big I though her face would break into a million tiny pieces. Jasper just smiled hugged her and pulled away. He hit Edward on the back, who gave him a look, and then looked at Emmett. Emmett looked at me, kissed me chastely, gave me a famous bear hug and followed his brothers as he mouthed 'call you tomorrow. Bye baby.'

We all waited until they were out of sight before we went up to our rooms and went to bed. It was three forty five in the morning, but who cared, it was the best night we'd had yet.


	13. Optimus Prime

**THANK YOU HAPPY! You are the best BETA and overseas friend anyone could have asked for. **

**First of all thank you for all the reviews and favourites and all that jazz, it makes me so incredibly happy to know that you like my story. I work really hard on it. And I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I really am. Exams, along with the new semester just began. Lucky for me all my Honours classes are this semester. Yay! for sarcasm. Where would the world be without it? I hope to never find out. **

**Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry this took so long. Please forgive me, or don't, just don't hate my story. I'm sorry. Enjoy. R&R**

**Rosalies POV**

I woke up to the sound of a pixie telling me to wake up. She was rummaging around my room ever so sneakily. In fact if she hadn't woken me on purpose I never would have noticed she was here. Not making a sound and putting everything back in perfect order.

"Alice?" I asked. I used my 'please tell me you haven't gone crazy' voice with her. She looked at me. She didn't sigh, or smile. She just looked at me doe eyed and little. It was sickeningly adorable.

"I want to help Bella," she said.

"And how is ransacking my room whist I'm asleep going to do that? That girl needs therapy and a black AmEx card with its own brain to be fixed." I rolled over in bed so I could see her better. She had an outfit for me picked out, and she started to run my water for a shower. I got out of bed to notice my cell phone charging, and my wallet was lined with my credit cards in order of how much I used them. That girl was good.

"We're going to go shopping for her, because you know, she has good fashion sense, but we could always add to it. Plus, she needs new bras." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, so I searched through her stuff too. And I know about her ring, don't give me that look, but the last time she got new ones was like six months ago, and they were from Target. I mean ew." Her face scrunched into a look of disgust, her tongue poking out in a gagging motion.

I smiled, Bella deserved to be pampered by her best friends, so being us, naturally we went shopping behind her back. She really, no matter if she would admit it or not, liked what we bought. So I got out of bed and closed the pixie out of my room promising to be done within the hour.

My shower felt amazing, especially after such a long night. The clothes Alice had picked out, naturally, were exactly what I needed to feel better, and just exactly what I would have chosen. I swear that girl is psychic.

We left a note for Bella on the counter. Alice had done a walk-through of her room before to make it seem like we wanted her to come. We didn't, but if we hadn't 'tried' she would have been suspicious.

So with a final goodbye, we grabbed our designer purses and walked out the door. In the elevator we came up with a game plan and headed to the biggest mall in Seattle. It was like Alice and I had finally gone home, even if it was only for a few hours. We were going to enjoy this day.

**Bellas POV **

I heard a soft knock on my door, but Rosalie and Alice had left to go shopping, I pretended to be asleep when they came in so I could get out of going. That meant it wasn't them obviously, besides they never knocked. I looked down at myself, still in my blue pajama pants and dark purple cami. I was as presentable as I was going to get. I didn't have make-up on or anything, so I blushed slightly and sucked it up.

I walked over to my door and opened it hesitantly. I was relieved and excited when I saw it was nothing to be afraid of for the bronze haired, green eyed beauty that leaned against the wall outside my room would never hurt me intentionally.

"Are you home alone Miss Swan?" he asked. There was something about the way he looked at me. I'd never seen that look in his eyes; I wasn't sure what that meant. I nodded. "Good," he breathed.

I didn't even have time to arch my brows as to ponder what he meant by that because he didn't give me any time. He took my face gently but swiftly in his hand and crushed his lips to mine. I didn't think. I couldn't. There were no thoughts in my brain. Just fireworks exploding and movie soundtracks playing.

It was like electricity was coursing through my veins. This was the most indescribable most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced. The way his lips molded to mine, not truly taking control, but guiding me, helping me to experience this intoxicating magical moment. I felt the electric on my cheeks from where his hands had been there not moments before. I felt it on the back of my neck where one of his hands had moved to, I felt it on the small of my back where his other hand was pulling me towards him, and because of this hand I felt the electric all over. We were so close, my arms locked around his neck, keeping me there, letting me never leave this as long as I was willing.

After a few very long moments he parted his lips from mine and smiled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You look so cute and disoriented in your pajamas."

I laughed at the goofy damn grin on his face when I realized I was the reason it was there. That smile was mine. "Good morning to you too," I blushed. He laughed absolutely joyously as he put an arm around me and guided me towards the kitchen.

He pointed to the clock, "It's one in the afternoon Miss Swan." I groaned, but smiled. I didn't have anything to do. As long as Newton was still fixing the contract I didn't have work to do, I could relax and get paid for it. "What did you have in store for today?"

I was about to answer as I opened the fridge and he sat down at the table when something hit me. "Wait a minute? How did you get in here?"

It was his turn to blush, "I came to see if you'd want to play guitar with me, I found this really cool place that inspired me. I knocked, but no one answered so I called Alice and she said you should be home, she also said the door should be unlocked. I wanted to surprise you. I also wanted to inform you that leaving the door unlocked in a city like this, or anywhere for that matter, is irresponsible. Any psycho maniac could have just wondered through and you would have never known or you could have been hurt." He pulled me into a really tight awkward hug, "I'm so glad you're okay." The overly falsified emotion made me laugh. He let go of me finally, and paused looked at me. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I had to admit, it had been a while since I'd written a song, or played random chords on my guitar. Why not? "No, I woke up like ten minutes before you knocked." And thank goodness I had because otherwise my teeth wouldn't have been brushed. I didn't bother with breakfast; I decided against it and closed the fridge. Instead I grabbed an apple off the counter. "You want something?"

"No I'm good," he told me. "Alright, you ready to go?"

I wanted to laugh at his eagerness, but I bit my lip. Then I looked down at myself. "Really?"

"Really," he said, and only honestly was displayed in his eyes as I rolled mine.

"At least let me get my coat and shoes," I sighed. No time to change, I figured, but I could at least buy myself enough time to wash my face and put makeup on.

"Go ahead," he gestured, grandly with his hand. "Well stop at Starbucks along the way." I turned in the hallway and shot him a thank you glance before continuing on. With the promise of hot coffee and an afternoon 'jam session' I practically skipped to my room to get ready.

Wow, me skipping. Is there something wrong? Did Alice do something to me in my sleep? Unless… no it couldn't be. I thought of Edward and a blush came to my face, okay, maybe it could be. I hadn't realized the way I'd changed around him until now, mostly because when I'm around him I can't think clearly.

I closed my door. I got my brown poofy coat with a faux hair hood, and threw on my black converse high tops. I scurried over to my mirror in my bathroom and pulled out my bag of face cleansers. I wouldn't have time to do it properly, but I could at least make a little effort. I washed my face, put concealer on in hopes that whenever I blushed it wouldn't show through too much, and I put make-up on. It wasn't anything special, simple, skin tone but sparkly eye shadow, black mascara, and smokey eyeliner. I looked in the mirror. I'd done it all in five minutes, not bad if I do say so myself.

I ran a brush through my hair, and put it up in a pony tail. The last thing I did on the way out to door was squirt perfume at myself. I looked at myself in the mirror in the hallway, not half bad.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my phone off the counter, and looked at him. I couldn't believe what had happened only ten minutes ago between the two of us. I kept replaying it in my head, but still somehow it didn't seem real to me, it was a far off dream.

"Now I'm ready," I smiled at him. I forgot my apple; it was still on the counter so I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

"I can see that, you look beautiful," he said. I blushed, of course. I still couldn't believe I was wearing blue fuzzy pajama pants in public. I mean the cami at least was hidden beneath the coat.

I ran to my "music room" which is just basically a room with my piano, that I'm mediocre at, my four guitars, and a microphone. I grabbed my favourite old guitar, the first one I got, a Gibson Hummingbird, dark finish. I ran back to the kitchen, Edward looked at me with an amused expression, but didn't say what was on his mind.

I closed the door behind us and in the elevator I tried to get Edward to spill where we were going. He wouldn't budge, which was admirable, but annoying at the same time. I put my guitar in his stupidly perfect shiny silver Volvo, and headed off to Starbucks on foot. It was only two blocks away, why waste gas? Yeah, I'm helping the environment, I should get a medal too Al Gore.

On the way I tripped a total of four times, catching myself before I fell but still my feet betrayed me. Edward mumbled, quite loudly I might add, that it would be easier for him to carry me once again. My ankle was fine though, or considerably less sore than yesterday, I would walk on my own. No matter how dangerous.

I pondered us, the theory of us, the hopeful beginning, middle, and non-existent end of us as we walked into the warm coffee smelling room. I was instantly awakened and I hadn't even had anything to drink yet. Would we last? I mean, I wanted us too, and we seemed quite compatible, but still, even perfect couples break off. I know, I'm a cynic, but after Charlie and Renee I can't help but be. When your parents split up you can go one of two ways.

The first way being that you can accept the fact that some people aren't meant to be. This doesn't mean you don't believe in fairy tales, it just means you're more willing to believe, because you want to know that there can in fact be happy endings. This way also makes you quite vulnerable to heart break, of which I am no fan.

The second way however, the way I felt I've gone down, is the more cynical view on love. You can believe that people stay with each other because they're too afraid to be in the world alone. Sure, they have enough in common to not hate each other, but there really isn't something called 'love' that can make everything magically perfect, content and happy. No heartbreak this way. The preferred choice for me.

"What would you like to get, miss?" The gangly, hardly old enough to work there, employee behind the counter named Allen asked.

"A Large White chocolate mocha frap," I said.

He wrote that down on a little pad. He took my card and swiped it. "And you're name?"

I smiled a devious smile, "Optimus Prime." He wrote that down and told me it would be about three minutes as he handed back my card.

I grabbed a table and Edward smiled at me. "Why did you say you're name was Optimus Prime?" I laughed.

"Why wouldn't you say Optimus Prime was your name?" I countered with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled to himself, "I knew I picked a keeper." I smiled, kept my mouth shut, and smiled.

"So where is this 'really cool place'?" I asked for the zillionth time. (A.N. Lion King Reference).

"Places," he said with a cryptically sinister glint flashing in the liquid jade he called eyes. "Miss Swan do you honestly think I'm going to give away that kind of information and risk ruining the surprise?"

I sighed, noticing how stubborn a person he could be. Then again, takes one to know one, Renee always said.

"Large White Chocolate Mocha Frap for an Optimus Prime," a voice called out. "Large White Chocolate Mocha Frap for an Optimus Prime."

Edward and I laughed as I got up to get my drink. He fell into place beside me and walked back to his car. I was almost hesitant to get in remembering his driving tactics, but took a sip of coffee and got into the passenger seat. Edward, the perfect gentleman of course, held and shut the door for me. I wasn't one for being pampered, if that was what you could call it, but I didn't say anything.

We pulled up to some park, I'd never been to it, but it was on the opposite side of town than I lived. I looked around as we got out of the car with our guitars and we headed in on a small, welcoming brick, trail. No, it wasn't yellow. The trees around the path folded over the top so you were protected on all sides. It was very fairytale-esque. I fell in love with the scenery and the peacefulness of it all.

"Where are we?" I asked. He had put his hand on the small of my back, and was guiding me down the path towards an unseen destination.

He looked down at me; his look said it all 'exactly.' That's all it said. It was like he agreed with my thoughts, and let me know that he didn't really care where in the world it was, just as long as he could be happy and write music.

I followed wordlessly down the path, my guitar in hand, letting him guide me. "Close your eyes," he said quietly at one point. I did as I was told, and he trusted me as I did him. He led me on again, and finally we stopped. "Open," he said.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the beauty around me. It wasn't perfect, but to me it was. There were flowers in the grass, trees in the form of a circle surrounding us, and it was secluded, but still in the middle of the city. How he found this little piece of peace I will never know, but I will always be grateful.

We got our guitars out and just sat down in the grass. No one could see us, no one could hear us, and it was truly amazing. I hadn't just sat down and played in so long that I almost forgot that playing random chords was fun. I also almost forgot that I could play so many songs. Edward was seemingly in the same state of mind as I was, and we just played together, me playing one thing, him playing another. At times he would play harmony and I would play melody, and it melded together perfectly. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Alice's POV**

I grumbled as I walked into our apartment. Jasper was behind me, charismatic as ever, trying to calm me down. Even that wasn't helping. My day had started and ended well, but one thing gets in my way, one little itty bitty damn thing, and my day is ruined. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I really don't. I felt the urge to scream, so I picked up a pillow from the couch as I walked by it, then remember Bella's sound proof room, I threw the pillow behind me, and stalked off towards it.

Jasper caught the pillow, because I didn't hear anything shatter or even a soft thud, and set it down. I grumbled some more. Fucking text message only had one word, one freaking tiny, little, word.

**Mike Newtown AKA Douche Bag: No. **

I closed the door to the little soundproof room, barely bigger than the area of a bathroom stall, and screamed. There was no record deal. Mike Newton said no. And he said no, because if he'd said yes, he would have lost all of us once we got the commission, and he was right.

I heard a knock, and looked out to see Rosalie. The look on her face made me open the door. Jasper was in the living room now with Emmett playing X-Box.

"Alice, honey, don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Rosalie's voice tempted me, something about it seemed sinister, and I couldn't resist it.

"I can't believe him. He said no! Only because he didn't want to lose us!" I threw up my hands. "He's right too, as soon as the guys became known every other record company would be after them, and they would jump ship to a better one and I can't see them going without us."

"Alice," Rosalie said calmly, "I have a plan, calm yourself." I relaxed a little, if there was one thing I knew about Rose, it was that she was tenacious almost to a fault.


End file.
